Owari's Stray
by SemimaruNoSeki
Summary: Collection of various AnyxKasane drabbles
1. 理不尽王: An Irrational King

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Strays nor do I own this story. The author of these stories is a lovely person named フクロウ, Fukurou, who has given me special permission to **translate** and upload her stories. If you want to thank her/compliment/ or read the original (that is, if you can read Japanese), please go to my profile and click on the link that says Fukurou: Sengoku Strays to go to her website. Well then, let's get started with the story shall we?

* * *

理不尽王

An Irrational King

Kasane x Nobunaga

* * *

"I love you, Tono-sama…"

Hearing that pleasant sound resonate in his ears, Nobunaga slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Kasane," he whispered her name. In return, Kasane shyly smiled. As he leaned down to kiss her, she closed her eyes in response. This seemed so unusually innocent, so out of character, that Nobunaga felt his heart pound violently against his chest. He pushed her down, and carefully made sure that Kasane wouldn't be crushed under his weight while she slipped her arms tightly around his neck.

"…"

And with a snap, he suddenly woke up. Without a word, he observed at his surroundings. This was no doubt, his bedroom.

"…A dream…"

Irritated, Nobunaga treaded through the connecting passageways towards the courtyard.

"…Such a horrible dream…" he muttered to himself as he ruffled his unruly head. Even though he woke up from an insane dream, Nobunaga's mood remained somber.

"Why did I even dream about that girl… I don't understand." Realizing that he blurted out those words without thinking, Nobunaga's brows deeply furrowed.

"Ah, Tono-sama! Good morning!" He abruptly draw his body back once the voice befell upon him. It was the same voice that sang words of love to him in his dream.

"…You're… up early" As he struggled to form words, Nobunaga distanced himself from Kasane. This girl knew nothing about his dream, but it still didn't change the fact that the situation wasn't awkward for him.

"I just happened to wake up early… So I thought it might be nice to take a walk to keep myself awake," she laughed in a carefree manner, which only put him in a darker mood.

"Plus Kurochiyo was with me."

"Woof!"

The large black dog cuddled against her and Kasane happily petted its head.

"…"

As he watched the girl smile happily, an unknown feeling crept in his heart. His eyes traveled from her short straight hair, to the thin leg that peeked from her short clothes and to her cheeks that seemed soft to touch.

"… O-"

"You! So that's where you were all this time!" Just before she could catch Nobunaga's words, Kasane sharply turned around towards the overbearing voice.

"Kuranosuke-san…"

Behind them stood a short boy. With furrowed brows, he grumpily looped up.

"Ah, eh! Nobunaga-sama!? G- Good morning!" Realizing that Nobunaga was there, he immediately bowed.

"So what's wrong, Kuranosuke-san…"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong!? Don't you remember that we're in charge of looking after you? Because you're not with us, we can't eat breakfast!"

"EH!? I'm so sorry! I'll hurry up and come ba-…!"

"Stop wasting time!" he impatiently yelled and roughly grabbed her by the hand. For a second Kasane seemed surprised by this action but, after considering the state of their affairs, and waved it off and didn't shake off his hand.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Nobunaga-sama. Well then, I will take my leave," Kuranosuke politely said as he bowed once more, Kasane's hand still firmly tied to his.

"…"

Suddenly remembering that they were of the same age, and seeing how they somehow suit each other, an incomprehensible irritation of the sight festered inside him. Furthermore, Kasane's unconcerned attitude towards her situation only made his mood worse.

"Wait," he commanded to the pair that was just retreating from him. They both looked back, uncertain and curious about his order.

"Today you guys will have no breakfast."

"…Huh?"

"..If you dare disobey this order, be prepared for what'll happen next."

"Huuuhh?!" Hearing such an unreasonable command from Nobunaga, Kasane raised her voice. "Why all of the sudden?! Eh, please wait Tono-sama!"

Though Kasane tried to comprise, Nobunaga feigned an unconcerned face and quickly stomped off. Which left Kasane as equally speechless as Kuranosuke who then turned to her.

"Th- This is all your fault, you pest!"

"Eeeehhhh!? I didn't really do anything…! Don't say such unfair-…"

As Nobunaga departed from the area and heard Kasane and Kuranosuke quarreling in the distance, just a little bit, the ache that was in his heart, that gloomy feeling cleared away.

Well then, I wonder who was the most unreasonable here…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this short story, despite my horrible translation. Again, please thank フクロウ for these stories and not me! Again, thank you for reading.


	2. 金木犀: Fragrant Olive

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Strays and all credit for this story is given to フクロウ, who has given me permission to translate and upload her stories. I am merely a translator who wants everyone to enjoy reading her stories.

* * *

金木犀

Fragrant Olive

Gorouza x Kasane

* * *

"Such a nice smell," Kasane suddenly murmured as the two of them were hanging up the laundry.

".. The fragrant olives are now in bloom, huh." Gorouza relaxed his features as the sweet fragrance drifted softly around them.

"They always have such a nice smell, don't they? I really like it," Kasane grinned while Gorouza calmly smiled back.

"I also love them as well."

Hearing Gorouza's concurring words, Kasane's smile also broadened. After hanging up all the laundry, the two of them stood near the tree.

"The flowers are also cute, aren't they?"

"They sure are."

Kasane tenderly grasped one of the blooming branches and enjoyed its scent. As long as she could remember, she had always loved this faint sweet scent.

"That's right, Kasane-dono. Why don't we cut off a branch and decorate your room with it?" he suggested. Kasane gave him a perplexed expression.

"But wouldn't our lord become angry? Especially if we cut his tree…"

"When that happens, I will do something about it so don't worry." As Gorouza calmly replied back to her, Kasane happily laughed in return. Seeing her enjoying the flowers like this, made her look like a normal and charming young girl.

It would be nice if these tranquil days could continue on like this… If she didn't need to go to battle, if she could just live as a normal girl… If she could be at his side, just how blessed he would feel… Gorouza absentmindedly thought to himself.

"…Well then." From his cloak Gorouza produced a small knife, which he used to cut off one of the branches cleanly off the tree. He then handed it Kasane. "Here you go, Kasane-dono." He gave her a serene smile as she gratefully accepted the branch.

"Do you happen to know what the fragrant olive means in the language of the flowers?"

"Eh…? Eh, umm…" Kasane scratched her head with a perplexed expression at his question. Gorouza gazed back at Kasane's form.

"…It means-…"

Before he would say the next words Gorouza, all of a sudden, fell silent. He turned towards Kasane and brushed his fingers through her short black hair before stroking her head.

"Gorouza-san…?" Kasane's confused eyes gazed up at him and Gorouza couldn't help but think how adorable she was.

It would be nice if time stopped for all eternity. Then she could always be by his side. But he knows better. She is someone who will one day leave this place. It's not like she's his lover either. She is someone who likes people in general, Gorouza knew he wasn't the only one who she likes to be around with. When she's not by his side, she is always with other men. And he had no right to aggravate her for it.

His hand brushed through her hair to her cheeks and he moved in closer to her face, noticing how she turned crimson red in the process. It would have been nice if he wasn't so pretentious.

"…Never mind, it's a secret," Gorouza bitterly laughed after he slowly spun out those words. Kasane gaped at him then immediately puffed out her cheeks.

"But that only makes me curious! Please tell me."

"Haha, that's fine. Please feel free to remain curious," he laughed. Kasane seemed a bit dissatisfied, but brushed it off.

(This way, you can think about me)

Even if she doesn't become his, isn't it alright to for her to think of him like this? He wouldn't receive divine punishment for this right?

"…Well, let's go back now."

"Ah! Please wait for me, Gorouza-san!" she cried and chased after Gorouza who headed back to the castle. All the while, her hand tightly grasped the fragrant olive branch.

"Thank you very much, Gorouza-san!"

"…"

Hearing her gratitude, Gorouza's eyes slightly widened.

"You're welcome," he ruffled her head and gave her a gentle smile.

"But I'm still curious what the fragrant olive means," Kasane muttered. Draining out her assertive voice, Gorouza paused to think.

The fragrant olive's meaning in the language of flowers?

What was it again…

…Ah. It was-

(I want to catch your attention)

Remembering its meaning, he thought how eerily similar the meaning was to his feelings and subtly forced a smile onto his face.

* * *

Those who want to thank/review フクロウ personally, please go click the link on my profile, scroll to the bottom of the page and click on TOPへ which will lead you to her main page. After that, click on Clap and type in what you want to say in the open space, then click on はくしゅ to enter. She doesn't how to read in English, but I'm sure she'll still appreciate your comments!


	3. 勘弁してくれ: Give Me A Break

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Sengoku Strays or any of these drabbles I'm posting here. I'm merely a translator who got permission to upload them on this site.

* * *

勘弁してくれ

Give Me A Break

Ikeda x Kasane

* * *

As the sun began to set, Ikeda shifted the documents in his arms and hurried down the corridor. If he finishes reading these important documents, he'll be done for the day. With an expressionless face, Ikeda flawlessly balanced the documents under his left arm while he started reading one the documents in his right hand. He continued down the passageway until…

"Hyaaaa!"

Hearing such a scream coming from one of the nearby rooms, made even Ikeda startled enough to look up from the paper. After taking a good look around his surroundings, Ikeda realized that he walked in the wrong direction and had ended up somewhere in the middle of the castle instead of the normal route to his room.

"I should turn around…" Ikeda thought and he started off in the opposite direction. But then he heard the scream again. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ikeda realized that he recognized that characteristic voice.

"…"

Wondering if something happened, Ikeda headed over to the room where the screams were located. It was situated in an area where men usually avoided to walk through. It's not like they weren't allowed to enter the place, but rather they usually hesitate to walk around this area after sunset.

It was the girl's- Kasane's room.

With an imperceptible voice, he called out, "Kusanagi-dono?". However when he heard no reply, he took hold of the shoji doors and threw them open. "Kusanagi-dono? I just heard a weird scream… Did something happen?"

"Hiii, I-, Ike-, Ikeda-san…"

Just beyond the open shoji doors was a teary, wide-eyed Kasane who turned to him with a pleading face. Without thinking, Ikeda stepped back in shock and before he could ask, Kasane spoke.

"S, Sssssspider*…"

"Cloud*?"

"A spider! A spider…! U-, u-, u-underneath my clothes…!"

"…" Unintentionally, Ikeda paused at the scene. And here he thought something terrible had occurred since he heard her panicked scream.

"Please calm down."

"But! But, the spider is now on my ski-…. Hiiiiiii! It moved! It moved just now!" A hysterical and alarmed Kasane cried out as Ikeda covered his ears. Gazing at Kasane's flustered form from the corner of his eye, Ikeda thought how unexpected this was. To think that this girl, who wouldn't hesitate to fight against men, would get scared of a spider that incidentally fell into her clothes. Somehow she now looked more like a normal girl in his eyes.

"I- Ikeda-san! Pl, please, get the spider out…"

"…Huh!?"

Ikeda's eyes widened at her ridiculous request.

"G- get it out… How?"

"U, use your hand…"

"Ha!?" Ikeda uncharacteristically raised his voice at her next words. At first he thought she was only joking, but the sight of a glassy-eyed Kasane looking up at him only repudiate that previous notion. Sweat uncontrollably ran down his face.

"U, uwaaaaa~…!" Kasane latched herself onto him, her back now awkwardly bent forward. Looks like the spider moved again.

"… I, I understand. I understand so please stop looking at me with those eyes!" Just as Kasane made a face that seemed to be on the verge of tears, Ikeda quickly yielded. Hearing Ikeda's words, Kasane looked slightly relieved as she calmed herself down.

"So the spider… Right now where is it?"

"On my, my back…"

"…"

"If it's the back, then that should be fine…" Ikeda thought and relaxed a little. In the first place, even for an instant, he was always hesitant about diving his hand in a woman's clothes, but if it's just the back then…

"… H-hurry up and take it out…!"

"…"

Though still a bit hesitant towards the girl whose back was now turned towards his, Ikeda nevertheless prepared himself and silently slipped his hand under Kasane's uniform. Just as his hand touch her skin, Kasane's body stiffened for a moment and Ikeda nearly pulled his hand out. But he controlled himself and continued to fumble around for the spider. Still… to touch and to even see the skin underneath her clothes seemed so inappropriate that he frantically averted his eyes away from her form. His face felt hot. No, his whole body felt as if it was on fire.

Her skin was soft and smooth to touch and a nice smell emitted from her body as he continued to grope around for the spider. Both the texture and smell of her was vastly different than a man.

As he admonished himself for having such indecent thoughts, his thought cycle sank deep into a black pit and Ikeda became disappointed that he too was like any other man. Trying recover himself, he frantically searched other things to think about.

"Hya!"

"W-what happened!?"

With Kasane's sudden shriek, Ikeda instinctively pulled away from her body. B-but he was sure he didn't touch anywhere inappropriate. He inwardly panicked, she must have noticed his indecent thoughts just then.

"I-it moved to the front…."

"T-the…front?"

Kasane once more gave him those pitiful, pleading eyes.

"Ugh.…" Ikeda stiffened. But this time, he shook his head.

"E-even if you ask me, I can't do it. If it moved to the front, then you can take it out yourself."

"It's impossible for me! I don't want to touch it!"

He could not bear forsake Kasane as she cried out, "Please don't abandon me, Ikeda-san~…!" So he once more slid his hand under her uniform. As his hand moved from the bottom of her shirt, he caught the sight of her stomach. Feeling as if he saw something he wasn't suppose to see, he frantically averted his eyes. From blushing bright red, to firmly closing his eyes, to gazing at the sniffling girl in front of him, he felt a strange impulse attack him.

(If I don't get this over with… This is going to be bad…)

He wondered why the spider crawled under Kasane's clothes and inwardly cursed it with all his might. If it didn't happen to crawl into her clothes, he wouldn't be in this tortuous situation in the first place. In fact, as right now, he didn't know much he would have preferred actual torture than this.

"…Hn…"

The moment he fumbled across her skin, Kasane jumped and let out a high-pitched cry. The sweat that was pouring down his forehead felt strangely cold.

"Pl-please don't make a weird noise…"

"I, I'm sorry. It, it just tickled…" Kasane remorsefully apologized. Ah, his heart was too loud. He sincerely prayed for this to end quickly.

"Hm…?"

Raising his eyebrows, Ikeda felt the spider crawl and clamber in his fingers.

"…Found it," he announced and captured it.

Now that she no longer felt the sensation of the spider crawling about her skin, Kasane's face immediately brightened.

"Th, thank you, Ikeda-san..!"

"It's nothing…"

As their eyes met, Kasane and Ikeda both stopped moving.

"U…m…"

"…"

Kasane, who was previously only thought getting rid of the spider, finally realized the close proximity she was in with Ikeda and blushed a dark vermillion color. Before her head was only preoccupied with the spider, but now as she thought of her previous requests to Ikeda, it now seemed to be pretty embarrassing to demand those requests from someone whose the same age was similar to hers. Discovering this now, Kasane's faced reddened to the color of a boiled octopus.

Seeing the how modest Kasane now looked, somewhere in Ikeda's heart he wondered how she could react so womanly in this circumstance.

"Give me a break," he thought as he rubbed his head. Ikeda's mind wobbled around as they both stood in the middle of the room.

"Ku-kusa…."

"What are you guys doing~?"

Startled by the sudden voice, both Kasane and Ikeda separated from each other. And there stood a wide-eyed, curious Inuchiyo who stared intently at them nearby.

"I-Inuchiyo-san!? S-since when were you there..!?" Kasane called out, trying not to stutter as she asked him her question. Inuchiyo happily grinned.

"Since I heard Katane's weird scream."

"…"

Kasane screamed, "Uwaaaaa~!" in the deep depths of her heart, as she tightly clenched her head in complete mortification. This was the first time she felt as if she would die of embarrassment.

Though Inuchiyo held no malicious intent behind his smile, his persistent inquisitiveness was quite hard to deal with. Disregarding Kasane's troubled face he cheerfully asked, "So what were you guys doing? What were you guys doing?" to Ikeda.

Ikeda faintly blushed at Inuchiyo's unreserved question and intentionally coughed and said, "It has nothing to do with you, Inuchiyo."

"Inuchiyo! Let's go," Ikeda firmly tugged on Inuchiyo's collar and dragged him out of Kasane's room. As he left with Inuchiyo in tow, Kasane hurriedly called out to him.

"Th-thank you, Ikeda-san!"

"…"

He stopped and turned slightly towards her, "…You don't need to thank me." he awkwardly tried to say without blushing too hard. Just when Kasane smiled at him, Ikeda quickly diverted his eyes and continued walking down the corridor.

"See ya later Katane~!"

"Yeah!"

Inuchiyo broadly waved at Kasane as Ikeda dragged him away. Inuchiyo continued to wave his arm until Kasane's form disappeared from view, he then turned his attention to Ikeda.

"Huh? Katsusaburou, you're kinda red…"

"!"

Inuchiyo looked up at him wonderingly while Ikeda jumped and intentionally avoided Inuchiyo's eyes.

"…You must be imagining things," he managed to say.

"Hmm~," Inuchiyo curiously hummed but didn't say anything else.

He could not get rid of the heat that lingered on his face. He could not forget the sight of Kasane's shy smile. Even now, he could still feel the soft touch of her skin tingling in his fingertips. Subconsciously, he gazed at his own hand. He could still feel his heart throbbing, his cheeks burning…

(…Give me a break)

"It seems that I turn into a normal man if I'm with her," Ikeda faintly whispered in his heart.

* * *

*What Kasane says here is "Kumo" which can mean both spider and cloud which leads to Ikeda's confusion in the next sentence.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to thank フクロウ for writing these stories!


	4. うたた寝: Catnap

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Shingo Nanami, the author of Sengoku Strays, and フクロウ, the author of these drabbles. I am merely just a translator who got permission to upload フクロウ's stories to this wesite. Make sure you go and comment on her website!

* * *

うたた寝

Catnap

Nobunaga+Kasane+Nobuyuki

* * *

"Oya?"

Nobuyuki softly murmured when he discovered Kasane peacefully sleeping against one of the pillars on the veranda.

"Fufu, even if the weather right now is quite lovely, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here," he faintly chuckled and placed his haori over her. Kasane made no signs of waking up and continued sleeping on.

"Such an innocent face…" he whispered as he gazed over her sleeping form. He would usually think of her as pleasant and openminded, but somehow her serene sleeping face was just made her look so adorable.

"Nobuyuki."

"Aniue*?" He turned towards the authoritative voice. There stood the lord of Owari, owner of Nagano Castle and his older brother, Oda Kazunosuke Nobunaga.

"…So the girl found another weird place to sleep again," Nobunaga exasperatedly sighed at the sight. Nobuyuki gave him a strained laugh.

"She must have been tempted by this clear and mild weather."

"So because she was tempted by this weather, she decided to nap on the veranda where countless of strangers would happen to pass by? …There's a limit to how careless you can be."

Considering his elder brother's words, Nobuyuki agreed. Indeed, this wasn't the ideal place for a young girl to sleep at.

"…I feel bad for her, but let's wake her up."

"Wait."

Before Nobuyuki could wake Kasane up, Nobunaga restrained him back. Nobuyuki glanced back at his brother with questioning eyes.

"This sort of content face makes me want to play a prank on her."

"M-molest**…!?" Nobuyuki cried out in alarm. "A-aniue! T-to do such a thing to a sleeping girl…! She's just a maiden who doesn't know anything about men! P-please rethink…!"

"…What are you talking about, Nobuyuki?" Nobunaga sent a dreary look at the frantic, red-faced Nobuyuki. In return Nobuyuki replied, "Eh?" and gazed back baffled.

"….So you weren't going to…?"

"…You fool. I only wanted to play a practical joke on her."

"A practical joke…?"

"This." Nobunaga suddenly took out an ink stone and writing brush.

"Aniue, you must be joking…" Realizing what Nobunaga was planning to do, Nobuyuki visibly paled.

"I should start drawing the mustache first."

(A, Aniue-!)

Nobunaga paled to a sickly blue color as a determined Nobunaga was set on drawing on Kasane's face. He lamented that he could not stop his strange and mischievous older brother.

"Hn…"

Just before Nobunaga's brush touched Kasane's face, she squirmed a little which was enough to halt his movements.

"Nobuyuki-san…"

Hearing his name, Nobuyuki gazed at her in astonishment. Then feeling a bit abashed, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed uneasily.

"Fufufu…" Kasane chuckled, seemingly happy at what she's seeing in her dream. Nobuyuki wryly smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I wonder what kind of dream she's seeing right now…"

"…"

Surely no man will do something bad to a girl who just happened to happily sleep and call out someone's name. But contrary to Nobuyuki's broad smile, Nobunaga's brow crinkled.

"…You sure have guts to call out Nobuyuki's name in front of your owner."

With one glance towards his fuming and obviously irritated brother, Nobuyuki immediately shrank back.

"…Hn… Tono-sama…"

Hearing his name name, Nobunaga's eyes widened.

"…It seems that Aniue is now in her dream, huh."

"…Seems like it," he murmured back.

"…Looks like she's in a nightmare though."

"…"

Just as she called out Nobunaga's name, Kasane had scrunched up her face and groaned uneasily in her sleep. She was obvious seeing a bad dream. Unsure of what to say, Nobuyuki turned to Nobunaga.

"…A-aniue…"

"Such foolishness…"

Losing interest, Nobunaga and decided to walk away, but was stopped by Kasane, whose hand now gripped onto the sleeve of his kimono.

"…"

He halted his movements and moved his gaze at the girl.

"Masamune…"

"…"

Nobunaga's eyebrows twitched while Nobuyuki bursted out laughing in spite of himself.

"M-masamune is… if I recall, Kasane's brother right? To think she would actually grab you… and c-call out her y-younger brother's name…!"

Unable to contain himself, Nobuyuki clenched his stomach and continued to laugh. Enduring Nobuyuki's laughter, Nobunaga's bad mood only worsened.

"Kotetsu…" This time Kasane took hold of Nobuyuki's clothes. The latter immediately stopped laughing, his face now troubled by this new development.

"…Looks like you're Kotetsu now," Nobunaga snorted out a laugh as Nobuyuki withered under his brother's cold eyes.

"However… What should we do now, Aniue? Now we can't move…"

"We either wake up the girl or force her off of us."

He tried to pull his sleeve away, but at the same time Kasane's grip tightened.

"…"

"…Aniue, we still have some time before the afternoon meeting, so why don't we join Kasane-dono for a while?" Nobuyuki gently suggested. Nobunaga once more glanced at the sleeping Kasane before making his decision.

"…Hmph." Nobunaga snorted, crossed his arms and sat next to the girl. Nobuyuki chuckled at the scene. Just as he thought, no matter how much Nobunaga would deny it, his older brother is kind…

"…What're you grinning about?" Nobunaga asked. Catching Nobuyuki's expression, he made an unpleasant face. Nobuyuki frantically straightened his back.

"I'm sorry Aniue…!" He hurriedly sat next to Kasane's empty side. The content girl made no sign of waking up. But even so, her tiny hand still clenched onto their sleeves.

"…Now that I think about it, it's been a long time since I was able to talk to you like this."

"…Really?"

"Since Aniue became the successor of Owari, we hardly had the time to have these kinds of conversations."

"…"

Nobunaga silently gazed at the garden.

"…Now that I think about it, I should probably thank Kasane-dono for creating this opportunity for us." Nobuyuki calmly smiled and looked down at her. Nobunaga's gaze turned towards the pair.

"…Nobuyuki, don't get attached to that girl. She will once day leave this place." He narrowed his eyes and glowered at Nobuyuki.

"Even if she ceases to exist from this place, as long as she is here we all want to connect to her. Isn't that what humans are?"

"…A foolish notion," Nobunaga curtly controverted.

"If men are sentiment towards others, it's because they except some sort of repayment in return… You on the other hand, might be different."

Nobuyuki's eyes widened at those words, "Repay…ment?"

"That's why I will not show any compassion to her," Nobunaga gingerly brushed Kasane's hair. He ran his hand through her silky, short black hair settling it back in place. "Because I won't get any payment in return."

Nobuyuki faintly smiled at his brother's words. When Nobunaga gave him a questioning glance he replied, "I believe Kasane-dono's innocent sleeping face and her happy smile to be a sufficient enough payment for me."

As Nobuyuki brightly smiled, Nobunaga relaxingly looked downwards. As usual, his younger brother was a good and selfless person.

However.

"For you to be satisfied by just that, you're such a simpleton."

Nobuyuki looked up and gazed steadily at his brother. He saw an unusually pleasant smile carved across Nobunaga's face.

"…That makes two of us then."

In the end, once a woman smiles, men turn into simple and idiotic creatures. Nobunaga grudgingly conceded this faintly in his heart.

* * *

*Aniue: Old fashioned way of saying "elder brother"

**Here Nobunaga says "_Itazura_" which can mean pranks, tricks, mischief, lewd behavior, sexual misconduct, etc.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was difficult for me to translate the last few sentences, but hopefully it worked out... Ahahaha... Again please feel free to check out her website!


	5. 名前: Name

Disclaimer: I suppose you all know this already, but Shingo Nanami is the sole creator of Sengoku Strays. And フクロウ is the sole author of these wonderful drabbles. I only received permission to translate and upload her works onto this website. Okay then, let's get on with the show.

* * *

名前

Name

Kuranosuke x Kasane

* * *

"Hm? What're you doing?" Just as he placed his weapon the veranda, a small, black cat approached him. It meowed and affectionately rubbed against him.

"…Geez, go away." He coldly tried to chase it off. But the black cat didn't pull back.

"I'll have you know, I don't have any food to feed you!" he fumed at the creature, but the cat only gazed back at him and amiably mewed back.

"…"

Stupefied, he heaved a great sigh and took his eyes off the cat before picking up his s_asara._

"…"

Unfazed, the black cat sat next him and looked fixedly at his hand.

"…What'd you want?" The cat didn't respond, but remained beside him. Unable to bear its gaze, he turned away.

"…"

"Meow." It softly cried and stared at him with wide chestnut eyes. Trembling slightly, Kuranosuke cautiously stretched out his hand to the black creature. Initially when he reached out his hand, he apprehensively thought the cat would waste his precious efforts to pet it and run off. But it didn't. The cat contently leaned into his touch.

"You're pretty friendly, aren't you…" He gently picked it up and examined its face.

Again it softly mewed back.

"You're… not one of our lords cats…."

Black cats were common in the area and there were a number of them that loitered around the castle, but this one was different than the ones Nobunaga kept.

Majority of the cats that lived in this castle only listened to their lord. And he's also never seen a cat that warmed up to people this easily.

"A female…?"

He intently studied her face. The cat tilted its head.

"…You, don't have a name?"

"Meow."

It meowed as if answering Kuranosuke's question.

For a second Kuranosuke furrowed his brows and thought, "Wait, it can understand human speech?" To which he then shook his head. "Of course it can't."

"…You're, similar to something," he muttered and scratched his head. This idiotic face. This tiny body. This friendly and amiable personality.

"…You're just like that idiot woman."

He recalled that strange girl. Even those chestnut brown eyes resembled her closely.

"…"

Wordlessly he continued to scrutinize the cat.

"Your name…" he softly murmured. "Your name is…. Ka-…" He unintentionally faltered. If the woman herself suddenly saw what he was doing, he'll be mortified. He'll surely die of embarrassment.

"K-kasane, is your name. Not bad right…?" He murmured in a voice that was more uncertain than bashful. He wondered why every time he looked at the cat, it reminded him of that idiot woman.

Of course he knew her name.

But he never used it.

From the start he always called her 'idiot woman' and 'simpleton'. If he called her by her name now… He'll feel really embarrassed for some odd reason.

"Meow." it happily cried out, somehow the cat seemed to like its name.

"So you like it, huh." Though he felt a bit abashed, he also felt a little happy.

Kuranosuke, once more called its name.

"Kasa…ne."

"Mew," it responded.

Calling her name surprisingly felt refreshing. And before he knew it, he repeatedly called out to the black cat. Without any doubt, if he ever called that woman by her name, she would surely widely smile at him.

"Oi, Kasane."

"Yes? What is it?"

"! ! ?"

He heard a voice of a young girl behind him. Perceiving that voice, Kuranosuke instantly turned around.

"Yes?" There stood a smiling Kasane who looked at him. He immediately shook and retreated from his previous position.

Finding his voice once more, he asked her, "W-why are you here!? How long were you standing there!?"

Maybe she was the entire thing he panically thought as shame severely attacked him. What's more is that she responded to him; even if she didn't see the whole thing, she definitely heard him call her name at least once.

His face flushed. His heart fiercely heated against his chest. He couldn't hide his unrest from her.

This was bad. This was far beyond just bad.

"I actually came to ask you for help… But I thought you noticed that I was behind you."

Kuranosuke glanced at her dubiously. Somehow quelling his heart, he managed to scowl at Kasane.

"S-so what's the problem?"

"Ah, that's right! Actually theres this one cat that… Huh? Who's that?" Her attention turned to the cat that was still in Kuranosuke's hands.

"O-oh this, this is nothing! ! It doesn't have name!"

"Huh!? W-what's wrong?" Kasane marveled at Kuranosuke's loud reaction.

Not good, if he continues acting like this, she'll figure it all out.

"…Ah? A cat…?"

Turning his attention to her feet, he saw a white cat with an unpleasant expression on its face. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. He suddenly appeared when I was cleaning out the garden. He wasn't one of the castle's cats so… I wanted to consult you about this,"

"…Such a repulsive cat." he squinted at the white cat. Somehow it felt like it was trying to pick a fight with him.

"Really? I think he's pretty cute though…" She picked him up and affectionately nuzzled against him. The white cat kept its unpleasant expression, but calmly leaned towards Kasane.

"So, Kuranosuke-san, what happened to that little one?" She asked once more. Startled, Kuranosuke once more pulled back into reality. He frantically glanced at Kasane.

"…This is, well a lost cat."

"I see…" She sadly looked at the cat. Suddenly the white cat leapt out from her arms.

"Uwa, Wha-? What's wrong?" She called out to the creature who hurriedly leapt to the ground. Following his escape, he headed towards the black cat.

"Could it be… they know each other?" Kasane merrily whispered as they watched the harmonious cats meow back at each other, as if rejoicing their reunion. The cats mewed one last time as if thanking them, and left.

"…They're gone."

"Hn… Well just be glad that they found each other in the end."

Glancing over to a lonely Kasane, he throw out words of encouragement as best he could. In response, Kasane shyly laughed.

"It'll be nice if Kuranosuke comes back."

"….Ha!?" Realizing Kasane was calling the cat his name, Kuranosuke yelled in disarray.

"Ah, it's that cat's name. He reminded me so much about you so the name just stuck. Ahahaha," she sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of her head. Before he could say anything, Kasane continued, "They must be lovers. It was sort of nice to see them like that."

With a happy expression, she looked in the direction where the cats disappeared into.

So she still doesn't know anything. She doesn't know he dubbed the black cat her name. And though he fully understood that she would remain ignorant, he still felt as if something seized his heart.

"Um, Kuranosuke-san! Why don't we name that black cat something! What'll be a good name?"

"Stray cats don't need any names!"

"Eh~, but that's so sad. I already named the white one Kuranosuke… so what should we call the black one?"

She followed Kuranosuke as he began to walk off on his own.

It was as if they were replaying the scene that happened moments before.

Deep in his heart, Kuranosuke darkly thought how, with the exception of that woman's name, it's impossible to find something else that suited the black cat.

(They must be lovers)

With her words suddenly flashing across his mind, Kuranosuke blushed.

He would rather die than admit to the person herself that he named the cat after her.

Covering his reddening face, Kuranosuke vowed to keep this locked deeply in his heart.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this drabble! I think I can upload one more story tomorrow, if I have time. I'll be leaving for a trip this Sunday and won't be back until August 1. So I apologize in advance to those who patiently wait for me to translate more of フクロウ's stories.


	6. 似た者夫婦: Like Husband, Like Wife

Disclaimer: You may all be sick of me saying this, but all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. I am just a translator who wants everyone to know that there are Sengoku Strays fanfics out there….. that are in Japanese though… This is going to be a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

似た者夫婦

Like Husband, Like Wife

Nobunaga+Kasane+Nouhime

* * *

"Kichou*…. It's been a long time."

"And it looks like you're still in good health, Kazunosuke,"

After running into the three idiots and Katsusaburou when she was scouting in Kiyosu, she returned with them due to various reasons.

She claimed that she coincidentally ran into the injured Katsusaburou in the nick of time. But Nobunaga didn't know how much of this was true. This woman was evasive as usual.

"I thought you'd be gone for another six months."

"Did you think that I could apathetically roam around the country when there's civil unrest between my hometown and Owari?"

Kichou was always unpredictable by nature and was seldom seen in his castle.

Normally there's no way it's acceptable to leave the castle for a whole year. In other castles, the lord's wife wouldn't be permitted to travel all by herself, but Nobunaga, who cared less about formalities and such, gave special permission to Nouhime.

After all, they were only lawfully bound by political marriage.

In fact, as of now, both Nobunaga and Nouhime couldn't bring themselves to see each other as 'husband and wife'. Nobunaga never demanded Nouhime to fulfill her role as the 'wife' and vice versa. Nouhime was thankful for this as she could now do whatever she pleases.

"…That reminds me. I was pretty shocked, Kazunosuke. I never thought that I would see a girl at your side."

"…"

For a moment Nobunaga looked blankly at Nouhime as if asking 'Who're you talking about?', but soon deduced, "Someone at my side, a woman that Kichou doesn't know of yet…There's only one dull-witted girl that fits the description perfectly."

"…You mean that girl."

"From what I heard, it sounds like she's a favorite of yours."

"…And what of it?"

Actually that rumor was false, but since it was too troublesome to deny it all, Nobunaga just played along with it.

"It's nothing, I was only a bit surprised. I, who abandoned my duties as a your wife, don't have any objections to your love affair. In fact, I'm actually relieved that you have someone reliable at your side."

"…"

"Even now, I'm grateful for what you've done Kazunosuke. If I was married to someone else, I would never be aloowed to go outside of the castle. I would instead have to give birth to children and grow old without ever knowing freedom in my entire life. That's why with you as my husband, I have nothing to complain about. After all I've done to avoid my duty as your wife, I wondered how you could even forgive me for my selfishness." She thinly smiled. "…However, even I would have never known that innocent girls were your type."

"…"

Nobunaga scowled at her playful joke.

"Without my knowing, you began to smell like a human."

She pleasantly shrugged at his jeering comment.

"Tono-sama! Nobuyuki-san was calling yo-… U-um. Nouhime-sama?" She called out to Nobunaga before discovering Nouhime's presence. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted something-!"

"I don't mind, little girl. I'll be going now," she approached Kasane. Forcibly raising the girl's face, Nouhime looked into her eyes.

"…Eh? I-is there something wrong…? ?"

Unable to comprehend Nouhime's behavior, Kasane's eyes widened.

"You have nice eyes," Nouhime grinned. Though she was still confused, Kasane widely returned the smile.

"Kazunosuke! You better not force yourself on this innocent girl too much."

"…F-force? ?" Kasane dazedly turned toward Nouhime.

"And little girl, make sure to devote yourself to him… I'll be looking forward to seeing your baby."

"…Wh-what! ? ? ?" Kasane's face flushed red as she raised her voice in shock.

"Fufu, Until next time, little girl." After one last look at Kasane's tomato face, Nouhime cheerfully walked off.

"…"

Left behind, Kasane nervously glimpsed fleetingly at Nobunaga.

"…She's a rather extreme person, huh…" She blankly turned towards the direction where Nouhime exited.

"She's always been like that."

"Like husband, like wife huh…"

She always seemed to be very vague and there were times when Kasane couldn't guess what she was thinking. She also had a fearless personality and bold manner of speech. Somehow she reminded Kasane of Nobunaga.

Nobunaga glanced in the same direction.

"…Such a shrewd woman," he faintly muttered to himself.

* * *

*Those who don't know Kichou is Nouhime's proper name.

As you all know, I will be gone for a while. However, I promise I will return to translate the next story by August 2nd. If you click to my profile, you'll see that I've recently opened a poll. Please feel free to choose a pairing, so I can see which couple you're anticipating to read the most. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, don't forget to thank フクロウ for writing these lovely drabbles!


	7. 二人の幸福論: Their Theory Of Happiness

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late, I still feel a little bit tired from my trip. Okay, disclaimer... All credit goes to Shingo Namami, the author of Sengoku Strays, and フクロウ, the author of these stories. I just happen to be a lousy translator who got permission to translate and upload her stories onto this website. Everyone is good with that right? Alright then, let's start this chapter!

* * *

二人の幸福論

Their Theory Of Happiness

Nobunaga x Kasane

* * *

"Everyone made a mess, huh~," Kasane happily laughed. Dead asleep, everyone else was huddled together over in the next room. Initially they all got drunk and fell asleep in this place, but Kasane moved and crammed them all in the other room.

She chuckled softly as she cleaned the room that was cluttered from the aftermath of the party. The cute hair ornament in her hair tinkled as it swayed to and fro from her head.

"… You're cleaning?"

"Huh? Tono-sama? You're awake already?" She turned towards the voice, seeing a certain frowning lord standing near the room. Scowling deeply, he rubbed his forehead where the headache was located.

"Oi, get me tea."

"Alright, alright… I'm nearly finished cleaning over here, so please wait a little more, okay?" she waved off his order and continued her work. Nobunaga quietly gazed at her.

"What happened to the others? Why isn't anyone else helping?"

"The others got drunk and fell asleep. Even Gorouza-san unusually drank a lot last night, he's also sleeping in the next room," she turned her heads towards the room where a number of people were contently sleeping. Many of them were tucked into futons that Kasane laid out. If you were to vaguely observe them from afar, you could hear the faint sound of their breath.

"Yosh. This should be good for the time being. Sorry for making you wait. I'll prepare the tea right away!"

* * *

"…～ "

Humming a small tune, Kasane gracefully poured the tea into the cup. In comparison to the time she first came to this castle, she has gotten better at handling things more civilly.

"Here you go. It's piping hot, so be careful."

"Un."

She offered the tea to Nobunaga, who leisurely sat at his desk, and placed it softly over the surface of his workspace. Quickly glancing outside of his cold room, Kasane noted that the sun still hasn't risen. The new year still hasn't arrived yet.

Silently, Nobunaga took the steaming cup of tea and carefully sipped it. The warmth of the tea quickly drew out the coldness from his body.

"…It went by so fast. I can't believe a year has passed by already…" she dreamily murmured, spacing out as if she were in some faraway land. Nobunaga raised his eyebrows.

"Since I came, time flew by so quickly. Ahahaha…" she forcefully laughed and scratched the back of her head. Her short black hair fluttered from the wind.

For a second, he was startled to see her downcast expression.

In that moment, the little girl in front of his eyes had suddenly turned into a woman. He swallowed the inexpressible emotion down his throat.

…Sooner or later, she would definitely become a proper lady.

After all her figure wasn't that bad… no she certainly belonged under the category of 'good women'. If she lost more of her childish features, many men who'll desire her would appear.

"…"

He faintly frowned at the thought. An unsettling feeling settled in his gut.

"What's wrong? Ah, could it be… the tea isn't good!?" Kasane frantically asked, observing Nobunaga's displeased expression.

He answered ambiguously and avoided her gaze.

Come to think of it, she's wearing a kimono.

A peach-colored kimono that suited her features well. The soft, warm atmosphere around Kasane matched the pale color of her clothes. If memory serves him right, Mino's Dousan bought it for her…

As the naturally lewd old man floated into his mind, Nobunaga furrowed his brow.

He often heard that a man's interest is emphasized when he gives these kinds of gifts to a woman.

…If he were to pick a kimono, he would have gotten the same one that old man chose for her. The nausea he felt in his stomach increasingly grew worse.

"…This whole year… You still didn't find a way back to your world," he murmured. Hearing that, Kasane froze.

"…Do you still want to go back home….to your family?"

"…"

Softly he inquired her. Long ago she told him: she wanted to go back to her world, that she wanted to see her family once more.

But right now everyone sees her as an existence that is necessary for Owari. And he was certain that the girl found his castle to be a comfortable place.

"…That's right. I wish to go home."

At her quiet response, he felt his blood boil.

Was he disturbed by her answer? Him, disturbed?

He coldly sneered at the thought. Of course not.

"This castle is very pleasant… and fun… if I don't leave soon, there will be a time when I'll wish to never leave this place."

Nobunaga turned his head towards Kasane. Without a doubt, the smiling Kasane before him looked like a woman.

"That's why, before that happens, I want to go home soon."

Though she was smiling, he saw loneliness behind her happy facade. He felt as if the girl in front of him was extremely miserable.

As if she would completely shatter if he touched her.

Seeing this new, fragile side of Kasane, Nobunaga was at loss.

This girl was always smiling.

During her highest and lowest points she would always cry. She would never hide her feelings from others.

….Yet, right now he felt that Kasane was trying to conceal something from him.

"…Then feel free to stay here," he sipped his tea. An unusual sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"Even if I'll forever be a freeloader here?"

"That's if you do your work. Just like now, you better efficiently work to compensate your needs," he curtly responded then weakly praised, "…You are already a woman of the Oda family."

He intentionally said it bluntly. After all, he was not accustomed to expressing words like this.

Initially Kasane looked at him with shock, but soon smiled happily.

His eyes nervously fidgeted away from her gaze.

"…Thank you very much. I'm happy to hear that from you." At her modest gratitude, he returned her gaze.

"…However…."

Even if Kasane didn't continue on, Nobunaga knew exactly what she as going to say.

There was always a wall between him and Kasane. An invisible thick chasm.

And he never intends to cross over it. And she probably wishes the same.

No matter how long she'll stay in this era, that wall will never disappear.

No matter how much he'll try to be on his guard…

No matter how much the girl would be emotionally attached to him…

In her eyes, Kasane most likely sees him, and the other people that live in this castle, no more than her precious family.

That was his undisputed premonition.

That's what that girl would think.

"…However, even so… I love the Oda clan."

Hearing those calming words, he quietly smiled.

"…You are my second family."

"…"

Finishing up his tea, he set the cup back onto his desk. The candlelight flickered. That small red fire lit up enough light to illuminate them both.

"Tono-sama, once more, happy new year."

"Un."

She shivered slightly from the cold. Catching her discomfort, he casually shrugged off his haori and offhandedly offered it to her. Initially, Kasane politely declined, as she was hesitant to accept his offering. However, she finally accepted his haori in a puzzled manner.

"T-thank you…. Um, Tono-sama."

"What."

With a small blush on her cheeks, she softly chuckled, "…Please take care of me this year as well."

"…Ah."

Saying those formal words, Kasane made a womanly face.

It's best if she doesn't notice… the significance of this surging passion when he sees her smiling face.

Even when the warmth from his hand completely disappears…

Just for now, just this moment, they can share this time together, this happiness.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sort of miffed that this website doesn't accept music symbols in the Copy-N-Paste document, but oh well... FYI, as of right now, I'm just writing フクロウ's oneshots. So when I finish those, I'll start on her longer stories. Ah, and again, if anyone wants to read the raws/original please click to my profile and click on Fukurou: Sengoku Strays to redirect to her website. As for her AU, 10 Ways To Drop A Stray Cat, I'll start on the second arc very soon. Have a nice day!


	8. 忍ぶ恋: Secret Love

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. I'm sure everyone who has read these stories know this already. This chapter is quite short, so I'll try to upload another one by tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

忍ぶ恋

Secret Love

Gorouza ⬅ Kasane

* * *

If she were to say 'I love you'…

Just what would he think?

"Kasane-dono?"

Gorouza turned his head, staring at her curiously. But soon gave her a gentle smile.

She loved his smiling face.

She loved his soothing voice.

She loved his unbelievable strength.

She especially loved his kind nature.

"It's nothing."

She loved everything about him.

It would be nice if he could only look at her.

(Gorouza-san)

She secretly calls out his name.

She quickened her pace and caught up to him. They continued to walk along the path.

In that moment, her fingers softly brushed against his. And with that single contact, she felt her body flush.

(I love you)

* * *

I did warn you this was very short... Well, I better start working on the next story then. See you later!


	9. いぬちよのにっき: Inuchiyo's Diary

Disclaimer: Hello, again! Ahem, all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. I am just a translator who just got permission to upload フクロウ's stories to this website. I hope I didn't keep anyone from waiting for my upload. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

いぬちよのにっき

Inuchiyo's Diary

Nobunaga x Kasane

* * *

O Month X Day

Today I worked with Gorouza and Kura as usual.

But Katane was nowhere to be found, so the three of us wondered where she was.

Kura and Gorouza said that they haven't seen Katane all morning. Katane must be napping somewhere, so I decided not to look for her. Cause Katane would surely sleep well on this nice day.

Hopefully my lord won't find Katane napping though.

* * *

While cleaning out the storage house, Gorouza told me, "You're in the way Inuchiyo, so go play outside." and kicked me out. I had no other choice, so I thought about visiting my lord. I went to his room. When I reached his room, I suddenly heard Katane's strained voice. That surprised me a lot.

Since I heard it from my lord's room, I hurriedly opened the doors and yelled, "Katane are you alright!?" and jumped into the room.

My lord and Katane were there. My lord and Katane both looked at me in shock. (For some reason Katane's clothes was in disarray.)

Then Katane's face turned really red and she ran out of the room. (At the same time she shouted something like, "That's why I didn't want to do it in the afternoon, _Erotono_—!" _Ero_? What's that?)

Afterwards, my lord turned to me and got really mad. "…Do you want me to skin you alive, you stupid dog!?"

Did I do something wrong…?

* * *

In the evening I ate dinner with Katane. Katane was her usual cheerful self. Thank god, unlike my lord, she's not angry.

My lord was still in a bad mood.

He tried talking to Katane but she would turn red and say things like, "I don't know what you're talking about." and "You're the worst, we're definitely not going to do it for a whole week."

My lord got angry and yelled, "Don't screw with me, one week is too much!" but Katane would continue to act cold to him.

It's not good to fight right?…. It'll be nice if they made up to each other…

* * *

After dinner I asked Katane if it was my fault that Katane and my lord were fighting. Katane told me, "No, no, it's all Tono-sama's fault!" She then started to grumble and complain, "Even though I told him I don't want to do it in the afternoon he wouldn't listen to me, he's so overbearing…"

I don't really get what she's saying, but it seems that my lord did something she didn't like.

Katane didn't look so happy so I gave her a hug and told her to cheer up. Katane looked at me with bewilderment, but then smiled and thanked me. Just as I thought, Katane looks better when she's smiling.

But then my lord suddenly appeared from behind and pulled me away from Katane. He made a scary face and said, "…I'm the only one who's allowed to touch this girl." And then he turned to Katane and forcibly took her by the collar and dragged her with him. Katane kept shouting, "Lecher! Pervert! You're impossible! This isn't what we agreed upon!"

Katane looked really troubled so I decided to follow them but Kawajiri stopped me, "It's best if you don't do anything insensitive." When I asked what he meant by that he told me, "It's still too early for you Inuchiyo. Just go to sleep." So I went to go to sleep. Hopefully Katane isn't going to be too angry with my lord.

* * *

O Month x Day

I woke up earlier that usual so I went out for a stroll through the corridor. At the same time, Katane appeared in front of me. Katane looked really drowsy, as if she didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She was also hobbling around so I asked her, "What's wrong? Did something happen?", but she only blushed and said, "I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

Am I that unreliable…? I feel kinda lonely here.

When I got closer to Katane I also smelled my lord's scent so I asked, "Were you just with my lord earlier?" Katane then panicked and turned bright red. At the same time, my lord passed by.

When he asked me, "What makes you think so?"

I answered truthfully, "Cause I could smell my lord's scent from Katane."

My lord smirked and pulled Katane's arm, bringing her closer to him. "My scent huh? That's a good man repellent."

Katane blushed and raged, "T-that's why I kept telling you I didn't want to do it…!" She began to tear up as she continued to complain to my lord. But my lord looked like he was enjoying himself.

I don't really understand what's going on, but somehow, even though I didn't eat breakfast, I already feel full.

* * *

"…"

After incidentally discovering Inuchiyo's diary in the corridor, Sadono read it out of curiosity before mutely snapping it shut. He promptly decided to forget what he just read.

"Must be nice to be young…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on フクロウ's 10 Ways To Drop A Stray Cat, so, I'll put this on hold until I finish the second arc of her AU. Have a nice day and don't forget to thank フクロウ for her lovely stories!


	10. 心配性な貴方: Worrywart

Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

心配性な貴方

Worrywart

Ikeda x Kasane

* * *

"…What do you think you're doing, Kasane!?"

"…Ah."

Just as he thought about tidying the room, he caught Kasane carrying heavy-looking books, and quickly raised his voice.

'Shoot,' Kasane unconsciously jerked in place.

He gazed down at her, looking unusually angry, and shouted, "Carrying such heavy things, what in the world are you going to do if something happened!?"

"I-I thought I'll be fine… so…" she winced as Ikeda's expression became more stern.

Though others wouldn't be able to differentiate his mood from his usual deadpan face, Kasane, who has been his wife of several years, could easily read the slightest change in his demeanor.

'Not good.' Kasane started to sweat.

Ikeda rarely gets angry.

He's always a reserved and quiet man.

She never heard him laugh out loud or raise his voice. Nor did she ever see him shout or cry.

He has always been tolerant. He would hardly get angry when she did trivial things or fiercely glare down at her like, like now. Though he's still withdrawn towards everyone, he talked to her a lot more compared to other people. Ikeda, who always finishes a discussion in one word, would come **initiating **a conversation with her. And during these conversations, he would faintly smile at her.

He always lovingly treated her with care.

That's why this wasn't a common event for Kasane.

If such a thing occurred, it'll be because she obviously did something wrong.

That, and another reason.

"You're pregnant now, so please refrain from doing these things."

"…I'm sorry."

That's right, it's been three years since Kasane married Ikeda. She is now happily carrying his child. This was also their very first child, which made Ikeda especially delighted when he heard the news.

Since then, he handled her more carefully than before. He was always gentle to her, but with an extra gentle touch, he delightfully stroked her stomach. She too happily waited for her child to be born.

They often had discussions.

Whether their child will be a boy or girl.

What kind of name they should give to their child, who it will resemble the most.

Ikeda didn't care any of that if only she and their future child would remain safe.

As of right now, Kasane didn't look pregnant, but he knew her stomach would soon start growing.

When it comes to that stage, things will become even more difficult for her.

She won't be able to clean the house or cook or even do the laundry. Everything will become considerable work for her.

"You should have made one of the maids to do this. Just leave it to them."

Ikeda had employed a number of people since Kasane announced her pregnancy. He couldn't let an expectant Kasane to overwork herself. What if she accidentally slipped or fell down? What if something bad happened to her?

Even if she brushes it off as a trivial matter, something might happen to the child in her womb.

Ikeda couldn't bear the thought of losing his cute child and his loving wife.

That's why he prohibited tasks that required her to use her strength. For her sake, he employed many maids to look after his wife and do the housework in her place.

However the only one who wasn't convinced to his plan was Kasane herself.

Her stomach wasn't protruding at all, so she thought should be able to little tasks like theses without any problem.

Of course when her stomach becomes big, she'll have to listen to him, but until then she could still clean and cook.

(Ikeda-san is quite a small, no, a big worrywart, huh…)

Kasane thought to herself.

He was being overly cautious.

There's a certain idiom, 'Knocking on a the stone bridge before crossing it*', but Ikeda would do more than just that. He would surely throw a large rock onto the bridge and check to see if it'll stay intact or undamaged before letting anyone cross it.

It may because of his job as a scout and spy that makes him very cautious, but Kasane saw him as overly protective.

The maids were truly helpful. They were really good people.

They treated Kasane and Ikeda with kindness.

They cleaned, they cooked, they did all the chores. She found the food they cooked to be especially delicious.

Actually, she believed that the maids' did a better job cooking the meals and cleaning their home than her.

"…"

And that's probably what made her so dissatisfied.

It was the maids, and not her, that Ikeda was relying on. It's their job to assist them in the household so it can't be helped.

Yet, still, in her heart she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

When she sees those beautiful maids look after her devoted husband, she would understand. They're just doing their job. But, like a small child she couldn't stop feeling envious of them.

"…What's wrong?"

"…It's nothing."

Ikeda blinked as Kasane turned sullen.

He did have not the slightest clue that Kasane was jealous and so questioned her unusual behavior.

"Lately, you aren't in a good mood. Did something happen?"

"…"

As Ikeda earnestly inquired her, Kasane gazed at him bitterly. As she thought, someone as dense as Ikeda couldn't possibly understand these delicate emotions. Usually, no obviously, he wouldn't even notice these sorts of things. Kasane knew this much.

"…Katsusaburou-san…"

"?"

"…Never mind," she abruptly turned her gaze away. He would probably never understand her irritation.

"…Could it be that you don't want to give birth to my child?"

"Wha-!?"

"…Since your pregnancy, you've been acting strange."

Of course not.

When she discovered that she was carrying his child, she was so happy.

What woman out there wouldn't be happy to carry the child of the man she loves?

"You're wrong! Why do you think I feel that way!?"

"Then how come you haven't looked at me in the eye lately?"

"..U-…" She faltered at his scathing question.

She couldn't just tell him the truth, that she was jealous.

"…I- When you told me you were pregnant… Truthfully, I believed that I wouldn't be a good enough person to father our child. Even so… I was happy."

"…I was also super happy when I learned that I was carrying the your child."

He caressed her stomach. Gently, lovingly, to the flat abdomen that carried life. Kasane also rubbed her stomach and placed her hand over his. The warmth of their hands mingled together. Even with with this simple act, she felt relieved.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Ikeda anxiously confirmed. In response, she immediately answered. Hearing those words, his features relaxed.

"Then was it just me that believes that you've been awfully cold to me lately?"

"…Isn't that just your imagination?"

"…"

He narrowed his eyes at Kasane who was feigning ignorance. He continued to wordlessly stare intently at her.

"P-please don't look at me like that…!"

Unable to endure Ikeda's gaze, she felt her cheeks heat and flare up.

Knowing that she would never tell him the truth, he gave up and kissed her lightly on the lips. He watched her face flush red as an octopus.

"Make sure to watch your step."

"Geez, I told you I'm fine~" she sighed, giving up at his persistent reminders. He faintly smiled.

"I can't wait for our child to be born."

"Yes!… I hope to see it soon."

"That's true but… I also wish to eat your home cooked meals."

"Eh."

"And… I still have to restrain myself from sleeping with you since you're with child."

"Ueeeeeh!?"

"…Why are you so surprised?"

Hearing those unexpected words, Kasane, in spite of herself, turned bright red.

"…Ikeda-san… wants to eat my meals…**?"

"Of course."

"You're… also lonely because you can't touch me…?"

"…You thought I wasn't?"

He heaved a sigh at her questions.

She had only assumed that the meals that only the meals the maids had cooked were delicious. She only assumed Ikeda was his usual calm self. She never knew the meaning of his scarce touches.

"…What's that face for?"

"…Ehehe… I just feel really happy," she shyly blushed.

What should she do? She's happy, so happy.

"…As you can see I'm just an impatient person," he pouted. Seeing his cute reaction, she immediately embraced him.

"Before my stomach gets bigger, I would like to cook your meals."

"…Kasane…"

"I know that this body isn't just mine now. I'll make sure to be careful! Please!" she begged him, fixing her big chestnut eyes on him. Overwhelmed by her gaze, he stood there, lost in thought.

"…Please, don't do anything rash." He eventually answered. Finally gaining his permission, she joyfully cuddled closer to him.

"…Kasane, um. I'm happy that you're hugging me, but… well."

Feeling her soft body pressed against him, Ikeda began to feel restless.

"Just a bit more. I want to hold on to you a little bit more."

"…Kasane."

He tried to admonish her actions, but couldn't shake off the sight his cheerful wife clinging onto him.

"It can't be helped," he sighed and returned the embrace.

* * *

*being excessively cautious

**This is kinda hard to explain... She says something like 'Ikeda-san also thinks about eating my meals too?' and some other things in the same sentence... Kinda got messy so I just shortened it to just that...

Eh... I'll be a bit busy during the weekends so I might not be able to upload anything during that time. So in advance, I apologize to those who eagerly await these stories. I haven't said this in a while but, don't forget to thank フクロウ for these drabbles!


	11. ヤキモチ: Jealousy

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait! As everyone knows, all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. Ah now that I think about it, there's only four more oneshots to go. Afterwards I'll be going into フクロウ's longer stories. Hopefully I'll be able to translate them all... Well then, enough of that. Enjoy!

* * *

ヤキモチ

Jealousy

Kuranosuke x Kasane

* * *

"…"

Kasane felt troubled at the spectacle before her. For she spotted Kuranosuke calmly talking to an unknown girl. And for some reason she stood still, speechless at the astonishing sight.

"…Hm?"

Finishing up with his conversation, Kuranosuke turned around and walked unknowingly in her direction. That's when he noticed her. "What? Why're you standing over there like that?"

She felt an irrational rage as she saw his clueless expression.

"…It's nothing." She huffed, turning her back towards him and walking off.

He became bewildered at her attitude.

"What? Did something happen?"

"I said it's nothing."

He called out to her, but Kasane responded in a sulking manner and continued to walk away.

With a click, Kuranosuke furrowed his brows and snapped, "What's with that attitude!? If you have a problem, just say it!"

"Like I said, it's really nothing!"

However that stubborn response only angered the short-tempered Kuranosuke. He continued to pester her, but Kasane remained unresponsive.

"…! Such an unpleasant girl!"

"Then why don't you leave me alone and go to that girl you were talking to earlier!"

Realizing that she blurted out those words, Kasane quickly covered her mouth. His eyes widened with surprise.

"…"

"…"

Embarrassed, she looked down. Her face flushed red.

At first Kuranosuke looked as if he didn't understand her words, but soon realized what she was talking about and blushed.

"Y-you… Could it be, you're jealous…"

"…!"

She sharply inhaled. An awkward silence occupied the area. Kuranosuke said nothing else and continued to study Kasane.

"Y-…"

"I, I have work to do! By-bye!"

Just before he plucked up the courage to say anything, Kasane hurriedly ran away.

Even as she hurried away, Kuranosuke stood in place looking into space like an idiot.

Unable to fight the heat that crept across his face, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

(…That… that was a clear violation…)

Kuranosuke muttered to himself.

Just how is he going to act around Kasane the next time they meet? He anguished all by himself.

* * *

Let's see... What should I translate next... Hmm... Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow. Have a nice day!


	12. 据え膳御免: Permission From Her

Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update. All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. Whew, hopefully I didn't keep anyone waiting. Enjoy.

* * *

据え膳御免

Permission From Her

Nobunaga x Kasane

* * *

"…"

Nobunaga grimaced at the scene before him.

Swinging a _sake_ bottle in one hand and smiling loosely, Kasane trapped the three idiots under her embrace.

"What happened here?"

He asked in a murderous tone. The three idiots flinched and shivered under his sharp gaze.

"Well…"

Gorouza unsurely opened his mouth.

Hearing Gorouza's story, Nobunaga found out that Kasane somehow drank all the _sake _Gorouza brought to the room. So she became dead drunk and, as a result, they're now in this position.

"…Enough, you've made your point," he at last, murmured, scrunching his brows.

"…I understand what's going on, but… Oi, girl hurry up and let them go!"

Just as Nobunaga spoke to them, he turned his attention toward Kasane, who was still clinging onto Kuranosuke, who was closest to her, and yelled at her. However, the girl ignored his reprimanding words and tightened her hold around Kuranosuke.

"I dun wanna get away from mu brother~!"

"I-idiot woman!"

Squeezing him tightly, she snuggled closer to Kuranosuke's neck.

Whether he had trouble breathing or was embarrassed, Kuranosuke turned red and struggled to get out of her iron grasp.

"I'm not your brother! Snap out it, will you!?"

"N~o~!"

Nobunaga grabbed her neck and forced her away from Kuranosuke. Lifting her up by the scruff of her neck like a cat, he brought her up to his level and met her gaze.

She discontentedly puffed out her cheeks.

"I'll be lecturing you soon. Three Idiots! Clean up this room."

"Eh… This room…!?"

They all looked at the dreadful state of the room before looking at each other.

* * *

"…I have a number of things to lecture you about after all."

After dragging over to his room, he started to scold her in a serious tone.

He and Kasane were in a relationship.

Yet Kasane still didn't keep her distance from other men, even though they were lovers.

He told this to Kasane before, but she only looked at him weirdly and asked if she was doing anything wrong. If anything it looked like he was the one who was spouting out strange things.

Well she did tell him that she didn't have any feelings towards them…

Even so, he couldn't forgive her this time.

He overlooked plenty of her messy mishaps before.

However, they now had to start planning out the future of their relationship.

"Oi…! Are you listening!?"

He yelled at the drunken Kasane, whom he couldn't tell if was she was listening to him or not.

In response she suddenly raised her face up to his and embraced him.

"Wh—…!?"

Raising his voice in shock, he allowed him self to topple over from her weight.

And from his position he continued to look down at her, who was now currently on his lap.

Before he was able to shout at her for the sudden discombobulation, he swallowed down those words due to her next actions.

"Tono-sama…"

As she continued to embrace him, she lovingly called his name and wheedled herself to his chest.

"…"

"I like you…"

"—"

He unconsciously gulped.

"I love you… Tono-sama…"

Kasane tightened her hold.

"…"

She looked up to him with those large doe-like eyes.

A face flushed like the sunset. Moist half-lidded chestnut eyes.

"…Hn."

Tilting her head up to his, he kissed her.

He gently tasted her soft lips.

Licking her lips, he felt Kasane jump and shiver under his touch. Taking advantage of her surprised state, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Ha…n."

Sliding and coaxing his tongue against hers, he heard her give out a throaty moan.

"Fu-…wa…"

A thin line of saliva trailed off their lips when they separated.

Kasane, in a delirious trance, dreamily dazed back at him.

(…This isn't good.)

He originally brought her here to scold her.

And here he was, getting aroused by her actions. Nobunaga admonished himself.

If this goes on, and he sleeps with her, he'll definitely not be able to stop until daybreak.

If that happens, the three idiots, who are probably waiting for the girl's return, would wonder what happened to her.

He also had a big meeting with his retainers tomorrow. There's no way he could partake in that conference half-awake.

Nobunaga heavily sighed and once more met her gaze.

"…Today I'll let you off. Go back to your room," he ordered, but Kasane snuggled closer to his neck.

Her pleasant touch easily shook all reason out of his mind.

"I don't wan' Tono-sama to go…."

He became flustered at her sweet voice.

To think that she's clinging onto him, staring at him, calling out to him in that sweet, insinuating voice…

"Please stay by my side…"

Ahh, damn it. This… had to be illegal.

His body was already burning there was no way he could resist the heat anymore.

"Fua?"

Carrying Kasane like a child, he took her to his bedroom. Using one foot to shove the shoji door open, then placed her gently onto the tatami mats and casually spread the futon over his floor. He prepared to carry her once more to place her onto the futon. But stopped as he was troubled by the sight before him.

"…"

Without his knowing, Kasane fell into a deep sleep and was now peacefully snoozing away.

"…"

Incredulously, he approached her.

This couldn't be true. After pleading to him in that sweet voice of hers, she goes off to sleep? Leaving him to himself?

He slowly exhaled in attempt to calm himself down.

"…Oi."

He shook her shoulders. However, Kasane only jolted loosely back and forth. She made no sign of waking up.

"Oi, you must be joking…"

The irritation oozed into his speech.

He began to shake her shoulders harder.

"Oi! Wake up! You idiot! Oi!"

"…Hnn…"

Kasane finally peeped out a response to his angry cries, but then curled up like little cat and continued to sleep on. Nobunaga gave up all hope.

This burning heat in his body…

This desire that was piling up in his heart.

It was just too cruel to just tell him to do something about this all by himself.

"…Oi….you….. What do you… expect me to do with this…"

Unaware of Nobunaga's mental state, Kasane happily slept on.

* * *

"Good morning, Tono-sama!"

Kasane cheerfully greeted him in the morning.

"…Ek!?"

However, just as he confirmed that form in front of him was Kasane's, he immediately gave her a look of a predator ready for the kill. At his deadly aura, she jumped back in fright.

"W-…what… happened…?"

She nervously asked him.

Attempting to pacify him, she lowered herself to his level.

In a pregnant pause, he silently glared at the frightened Kasane before quietly opening his mouth.

"You bastard… You don't… remember what happened last night, do you?" He snapped, as if biting an animal to death.

"L-last night…" You took me back to my room when I drunk last night, right…? That's why I came here to thank you…" Unable to understand his foul mood, Kasane tilted her head in confusion.

"…U-um why are you so angry…?"

She cautiously inquired him. It only made his brow furrow more and his glare more intense.

"…No one."

"Y-yes?"

His voice subdued. In a faltering voice, Nobunaga continued.

She answered in a clueless voice and continued to gaze at him.

"No one has ever… treated me in that pathetic manner before."

"P-pathetic…?"

Clenching his head as he unpleasantly scowled at her, he bitterly murmured those words.

"…W-what happened?"

At his ambiguous phrase, she anxiously inquired once more to him.

"Hiiiiii!"

In response, he painfully gripped her head and fiercely glared into her eyes.

Left defenseless against his raw rage, Kasane raised her voice.

Thinking that she would get hit, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut.

"…"

With his brows still deeply furrowed, he looked at her at her small, frightened form. He exhaled and roughly nudged her forehead.

"Ouch."

"…Enough."

Kasane widened her eyes in confusion; was she forgiven?

"Get back to work!"

Cruelly chased off by Nobunaga, Kasane tilted her head as she walked out of his room.

She, who woke up from a good nights sleep, had no clue why Nobunaga was in such a foul mood.

"…Tonight, I'll make you remember."

"Heh?"

As she left, she thought he said something, but couldn't quite catch his words. And when she stole a glimpse at his face, Kasane wondered if that smirk and threatening laugh was just her imagination.

Feeling a chill run down her spine, she hurriedly went further away from the place.

That night, she fervently regretted angering him.

* * *

Hmm... I think I will upload one more drabble tomorrow and then start on フクロウ's AU afterwards. Yeah, I think I'll do that. I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter and have a nice day.


	13. 妻で猫: Wife Equals Cat

Disclaimer: Hello again! All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. I'll be translating 10 Ways To... (You know what I'm just going to abbreviate that to just 10 Strays. It's easier this way for me.) So yeah, I'll be starting on the third arc. Ahem, enough with that, enjoy!

* * *

妻=猫

Wife = Cat

Ikeda x Kasane

* * *

"Fufufun~…"

"…"

Kasane hummed as she hanged the laundry under this sunny day. Ikeda turned his attention toward the girl. It's been six months since they married.

Overcoming everyone's objection, he married her and they now lived a peaceful life.

Kasane worked as a solider in the Oda family, but after their private wedding, the two of them left the castle and took residence in his mansion.

Kasane's smile after a day of hard work always satisfied him to no end.

The thought of his loving wife waiting for his return also lightened the heavy load of his work.

If the old him were to look at them now, he'll probably faint with disbelief.

However, it wasn't like he didn't like the current him.

In fact, it was a bit strange to think that he would like the old him, the time before he met Kasane.

His bland expression, those unchanging days…

The old him that wouldn't care whom his future wife will be, the old him that would never oppose his superior.

The very first time he defied his superior was when he took Kasane as his wife.

Reconsider.

Know your position.

Everyone opposed his relationship with Kasane.

Even so, nothing could toppled his decision to separate from her.

Once more, he looked at his wife.

Noticing that he was staring at her, his cute wife looked up and tilted her head towards him.

"Kasane."

"Yes, what is it Katsusaburou-san?"

"I am not good with cats."

"…Yes?"

At his abrupt words, her eyes widened with confusion.

"But I'm still fine when I'm with you."

"Um, well that's because I'm not a cat, after all…."

She frowned at his incomprehensible words.

"Kasane, please meow for me."

"What!?"

Doubting her ears, she cried in shock at his outrageous request.

"N-no way. What are you saying?"

Turning her waist, she now faced in his direction.

Ikeda, who didn't take back his words, only beckoned her to come closer.

"W-what is it this time…?"

Kasane hesitantly came closer to him.

Setting her on his lap, he lifted his hand and started stroking her head and thin neck, just as if she were a cat.

"Come on, please meow like a cat for me."

"…I don't want to. It's too embarrassing."

"…"

"…N-no. Please don't look at me with those eyes…"

Kasane blushed under his steady gaze.

"There are times when I want to touch a cat myself."

"Like I said, I'm not a cat…!"

Taking offense, she angrily puffed out her cheeks. Her adorable, sulking face only made his features brighten.

"To me, you are like a cat."

Kasane became more and more distressed.

"Please… Kasane."

"—"

He quietly whispered. Slowly and awkwardly she looked at him.

"Me-…Meow."

She softly cried, modified by her actions.

Hearing her voice, he thinly smiled. Still rubbing her head, like how one would do with a cat, he kissed her cheek.

"Ka-katsusaburou-san?"

She called out to him, puzzled by his sudden kiss.

"…Right now you're still a cat aren't you?"

"…~"

Unable to produce any words, Kasane discontentedly looked up at Ikeda.

"Kasane is a my family cat."

"Geez, I'm not a cat."

She raised her voice in a sullen manner.

"…I am Katsusaburou's wife!"

"…"

Taken by surprise, Ikeda's eyes widened by her embarrassed declaration.

"…You're right."

Smiling, he gave her a loving look.

"You are my adorable wife."

"…"

Abashed by his remark, Kasane looked down to her hands.

She looked so adorable. So precious.

—He never dreamed that he would one day have a life filled with such tranquility.

With his sweet, cat-like wife.

The girl who constantly changed the expression on her expressive face and sweetly leaned toward him was just like a cat.

—Ikeda may not be good at handling with cats, but it didn't mean that he hated them.

It was a constitutional weakness.

Truthfully, if he sees them at a far-away distance, he believed that they are cute creatures.

He studied her face.

Kasane had quietly closed her eyes, a thin dust of red flushed across her face.

Placing his hands on her cheeks, he leaned down to her lips.

Even if cats were an inconvenience to his health, as long as this girl continues to stay by his side…

There's no need to keep a cat.

Ikeda quietly conceded this in his heart.

* * *

Okay then, I better get started on the third arc of 10 Strays before I get back to college. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter, and have a nice day!


	14. 机x椅子x君: DeskxChairxYou

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone! School just started, so I won't be updating these stories daily now... But I think I'll be able to update about once a week or twice a week, if I'm lucky. Again all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. I'm sure everyone knows that right now if you read this far. Enjoy!

* * *

机＋椅子＋君

Desk + Chair + You

Nobunaga x Kasane

* * *

"Tono-… sama?"

Carrying a cup of tea, Kasane peeked into Nobunaga's room.

"Uwa…! What is this!?"

She raised her voice in surprise. On the tatami mats were two, huge and foreign, out-of-place objects: a desk and chair.

"I thought it was a little bit noisy this morning… So you were carrying this in?"

Gorouza peeked into the room after her.

Noticing their appearance, Nobunaga cheerfully glanced up at them.

"Ahh, the Western chair and desk I ordered finally came. I made them carry it to my study. What do you think? It's well made." In a happy manner, he turned his attention to Kasane.

It was an uncommon event to see him this happy.

"Somehow he's in a really good mood, huh…"

"Haha, looks like he's been looking forward to it." Gorouza replied to Kasane's comment as he dryly laughed. For a long time, Nobunaga had been expecting these furniture to arrive.

"My lord's love for Western goods is really a troublesome thing, isn't it?"

"So true~"

The two of them dimly chuckled.

They observe Nobunaga, who was busy studying the workmanship of his chair and table.

"Even so, these things are really magnificent. There's a lot of fine detail on them…"

"Oh… You can tell?"

He smiled broadly at Kasane's words.

At the bright smile that felt like as if he's finally acting his age, she felt her heart beat faster.

He's really bad for her heart.

"It's custom made. A while ago I had a Western craftsman make it. Other places hate Western goods though. I didn't think anyone else would notice this sort of fine detail… but even without any knowledge, you have a good eye."

Saying that, Nobunaga roughly ruffled her head.

Even when she wanted to raise an eyebrow and comment at this odd spectacle, his blinding smile got to her. It was as if he caught her like a fish with his cheerful mood.

Nobunaga rarely shows this sort of ingenuous smile.

She has never seen his eyes sparkle like a young boy before.

The man always had a scary face or an unpleasant expression. Even when he smiled it was still very scary or he was smirking than smiling.

This expression was different than the others.

It was sort of fresh… and it made her heart pound.

Whether or not he noticed her spaced-out expression, Nobunaga's eager gaze turned from his desk to her.

"…What."

"Eh! No! It's nothing!?"

With a suspicious gaze, he narrow his brow. Embarrassed that she was caught gawking at him, Kasane frantically shook her head. All the while watching them, Gorouza gave out a friendly smile.

"Since you have a good eye, I'll give you a reward. You have my special permission to touch it."

"Eh, eh… Wh, …What…?"

Truthfully she was hesitant to do it. These sorts of antiques and works of art were only meant to be seen from afar.

Also, her so-called "excellent judgement" was more of her honest opinion.

It made her hesitate to touch such an expensive object like this.

Urged by his consent, she reached to touch the new desk.

Sturdy craftsmanship, they probably used a good quality tree to create this.

The coating on the tabletop faintly shined as she touched its surface. It was so smooth and polished. At the side boards were careful engravings and the handles of the drawers were made out of silver. Even an amateur like Kasane can understand that this was clearly expensive.

The other furniture, the chair, was another luxurious item that was not inferior to its counterpart. The image of it is similar to those seen in a Western king's castle, that kind of chair.

The highly colored, precise, and delicate carving and craftsmanship was superb to see. The part that made the chair more brilliant was the back part of the furniture.

There, where one would lean on, was a soft and long seating pad (inside there must be sheep fur) where fauna were beautifully interwoven into the nice cloth.

Surely if she were sit in such a chair like this, it would feel soft as clouds and really comfortable.

Anyway, both the chair and desk were exceptionally beautiful and delicate works of art that anyone would get the impression that it is a considerably an expensive article.

(Tono-sama really likes foreign countries, after all…)

The thought popped into her mind as she thinly smiled.

Kasane didn't have a through conviction on her choice of furniture.

Use it if you can. If you cannot use it, then there's no help for it. In that sense, she's the type that wouldn't worry such things unless she really needs it.

However Nobunaga tends to have interest in these new, foreign, and innovative goods. He also wears a Western mantle and have other pieces of furniture and plus other small various goods and guns and… In other words Nobunaga just happened to take a liking to foreign goods and purchases them willingly.

"It's an item that exceeded my expectations. What do you think?"

Staring at the satisfied child-like profile of Nobunaga, Kasane felt a beaming smile form on her face.

Softly chuckling, she saw him giving her a doubtful look.

"It's nothing." She smiled as she said this.

"The chair must especially be pleasant to sit on," Gorouza commented.

As if waiting for those words, Nobunaga dynamically settled into the chair.

"That's right, there's animal fur inside here. They also wove foreign plants onto this fabric, so of course this seat is comfortable."

At the sight of Nobunaga sitting onto the chair and taking position at the armrest, Kasane once more happily laughed, "It can't be helped."

However, it did look really soft and she wanted to try sitting on it for herself. If she were to sit in that chair, without the need of a futon, she might fall asleep onto that desk.

Remembering her days napping at class during school, Kasane sheepishly laughed to herself. Well if she were to use it, she'll just fall asleep, but Tono-sama will surely use it for work. Also people like Nobunaga, who have an extravagant physique, are suited for these kinds of high-classed things.

Imagining Nobunaga studiously working at his desk, her mind went noisy with excitement. For a moment she felt as if she was going to collapse from that image.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Kasane clasped both hands over them as she quickly glimpsed at Nobunaga.

"What. You look like you want to sit on this… Want to try sitting on it?"

Noticing her stares, he unusually smirked as he asked her.

At this proposal, she perked her head up.

"Eh? …I-, is it okay…?"

"Yeah, because I'm in a good mood today," he said with a suspicious smile. Kasane felt flustered at this development.

It's not like she hated new things.

After all she won't have many other chances to sit on such an expensive chair.

Actually, wouldn't sitting on this chair be a once in a lifetime opportunity?

"Yes! I would like to!"

Without thinking it too deeply, she immediately replied back.

Excited with anticipation, she beamed at him.

Just as Nobunaga smirked at her simple act, as if feeling his master's intention, Gorouza sent a faint sympathetic gaze to Kasane.

"I see. Then go ahead. There's no need to reserve yourself," Nobunaga said without moving out of the chair.

As he wouldn't move out of the furniture, Kasane gazed dubiously at him.

Could it be that he was teasing her? Or he wasn't planning to let her sit on the chair to begin with? Or is he trying to make her push him out?

Lining up all the choices in her head she looked to the first choice. With this sort of mood that choice is quite possible, but who know? If she picks the last choice, she'll certainly get punished for it…

For a second she felt a chill run down her spine.

Now that Nobunaga is in such a great mood, Kasane couldn't dare to ruin it now. She's definitely not doing choice three.

"…Tono-sama… If you don't move, I can't sit down…"

She began to feel a little dejected that he wouldn't move an inch from his seat.

As she thought, he's probably just harassing her.

"…There's a free space to sit, isn't there? …On my lap."

"Wh—! Whaaaaat!?"

She pulled back from his statement.

Still grinning, Nobunaga patted his lap, beckoning her to sit.

…He got her.

She's been had.

But now that she realized it, it was already too late.

He was expectantly awaiting her arrival with that sly grin of his.

"…Uuuu… Gorouza-san…."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Kasane implored to her only hope, but Gorouza firmly refused.

She squeaked and hesitantly made her way to the impatient man.

"Since I seem to be only a nuisance, I shall take my leave."

"Eeehh!? Wa-wait, Gorouza-san…! !"

Just after he pleasantly said those words, Kasane tried to follow after him. However, he quickly closed the shoji doors and, without any hesitation, briskly walked away.

"Hurry up."

Looks like his irritation was coming back.

Not good. If she doesn't listen to him, things are not going to end well.

Stiffly she made her way to him.

Glancing at Nobunaga, who was still waiting for her, she cried into her mind, "Why am I so obedient to these sort of things!?"

"Uuu…"

Resigned to her fate, she awkwardly approached him and sat on his lap.

Feeling herself being pulled from behind, she was soon trapped under two big arms.

Her inner self shivered and panicked. The heat from her face passed all limitation and her heart furiously beat noisily against her chest.

Hoping that he wouldn't hear the loud beating of her heart, Kasane frantically prayed as she entrusted herself in those arms.

"As I thought sitting in this chair is great," from behind Nobunaga murmured into her ear.

From the sound of his deep and beautiful voice, she squeaked and felt her strength weaken.

"…However, hugging you like this is even better."

At those words, Kasane lost all strength.

…As she thought, this man isn't fair.

* * *

I sort of rushed so I'm not sure if everything is good or not. I'll check it again when I have time. Well then, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone has a good week!


	15. 芽生えたもの: The Thing That Sprouted

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Nanami Shingo and フクロウ. I seriously hope those who read this fanfic enjoy フクロウ's stories despite my horrible translation... Well then, we are up to the last oneshot! After this, there will be longer stories... So I guess it's time to rejoice to that? Well then, without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

芽生えたもの

The Thing That Sprouted

Inuchiyo x Kasane

* * *

"U~n, I c-can't reach…"

Kasane desperately stretched up to her tiptoes to reach up to clean the shelves. As she thought, if she doesn't have something like a stool it'll be impossible to clean these tall places.

"Tono-sama is going to get angry…"

Troubled, she furrowed her brow.

If she went to find a stool now, she'll lose precious time. Plus she has other jobs to finish, she needed to hurry up or else.

As thoughts swam through her mind, she felt a presence coming from behind.

"Inuchiyo-san?"

"Hm?"

His large body overshadowed her form as he glanced down at her.

"Katane, what's wrong?"

"Ah, yes. I was cleaning this, but I can't reach…"

She sheepishly laughed. It was hard to just say that's she's too short to reach the shelves.

"Indeed, Katane is small~"

"Geez! Please stop laughing."

Amused at the situation, he laughed while she puffed out her cheeks.

"Then I'll help you clean!"

"Eh?…Kyaaa!?"

Before she could comprehend his words, Kasane felt her body become light. Feeling her body pulled up high, she soon found herself looking down at the shelf.

"I—inuchiyo-san!"

Turning red, Kasane called his name because she was now seated upon his shoulder.

"See, now you can reach, right?"

With an unconcerned smile directed at her, she deeply sighed, dumbfounded. When she saw Inuchiyo's smile, all complaint and anger disappeared.

Such an astonishing person.

"…Thank you very much, Inuchiyo-san."

"I'm happy that I was of use to Katane!"

At his bright, beaming smile, she unconsciously also felt a grin form across her face. And so, with Inuchiyo's help, Kasane was able to clean the areas she wasn't able to reach before.

"Thank you so much, Inuchiyo-san! You saved me!"

"Hm, it's fine, it's fine~"

Bobbing his head, Inuchiyo lowered his head. He sent her a smile and shyly scratched his head.

"Well I got to do other stuff so, I best be going…"

She told him as she left the place. He watched her slim back retreat from the area.

(Katane's body… was really soft, huh…)

When he was holding her up and that sweet scent.

It was nothing he ever felt before.

No matter who much time passed, the sensation of her skin and her scent occupied his heart.

"Hm…? What's this…?"

Inuchiyo noticed a heating sensation filling his body.

Even though he hasn't exercised, his heart was beating faster and faster.

"…?"

He tilted his head in confusion at this odd predicament.

Could this be a fever? Inuchiyo pondered as he started to walk.

(…If it's a fever, then maybe Katane could take care of me…)

Inuchiyo thought in a trance.

He imagined Katane staying by his side and gently pat his head and taking good care of him.

(…That seems nice.)

Inuchiyo secretly thought.

If that happened, he'd be super happy.

In the world that was developing in his mind, he saw himself monopolizing Katane all to himself.

With those thoughts running through his mind, Inuchiyo could no longer control his feelings.

"Oh? What is it, Inuchiyo. Why're smiling to yourself, it's creepy."

Kuranosuke who happened to pass by at the same time, looked at Inuchiyo with a scrunched brow. Well this would be the normal response if one was to catch him grinning all by himself.

"Kura! I caught a cold!"

"Haa?"

Kuranosuke's frown deepened at his companion's absurd declaration.

"You're an idiot if you're saying that so energetically."

"Eh? I don't look sick?"

"I only see an idiot."

"Then I better get even more sick!"

Inuchiyo exclaimed as he turned his head to looking for a way to achieve his goal.

Catching the sight of a small pond in the middle of the garden, his face brightened.

"…!?"

Without having the time to stop him, Kuranosuke was unable to do anything when Inuchiyo abruptly flew into the pond.

In comparison to Kuranosuke's shock reaction, Inuchiyo gleefully grinned and laughed.

Then, Nobunaga, who just happened to pass by at the same time, glared and angrily shook his fist at Inuchiyo for jumping and damaging the pond and disturbing his precious fish.

* * *

"Geez, Inuchiyo-san. You shouldn't run about like that."

"…Hehehe…"

Just after being severely lectured by Nobunaga, fortunately or not, he felt a high fever break out and is now resting in bed.

And just as his imagination played out, Kasane came to take care of him. He cheerfully smiled at his current circumstances.

"Katane, you're going to be at my side all day?"

"Of course. Tono-sama told me to take care of you after I finished all of my chores, so I'm fine."

"You're really not going to go anywhere?"

"I'm not. Inuchiyo-san is like a child."

She softly chuckled at Inuchiyo's childish question.

At her cute smile, he felt his fever rise once more and sensed his heart pound like crazy.

Though he made Tono angry, he was happy that he could be all alone with Katane.

"Katane."

"Yes?"

"…It's nothing."

"…You're so weird today Inuchiyo-san."

Seeing her smile, Inuchiyo also forced a grin as he realized that something was strange about him now.

The bud that sprouted was still very young and innocent.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone has an enjoyable weekend. I shall try to upload another chapter on the weekends.


	16. 無自覚関係: Oblivious Relations Part 1

Disclaimer: Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. Had some stuff to do during the weekend. Anyway all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. Enjoy!

* * *

無自覚関係

Oblivious Relations

Part One

Kuranosuke x Kasane

* * *

"…Ah?"

Kuranosuke awoke to the morning light.

Slowly bringing his upper body, he clenched his head from the throbbing pain.

Searching for a reason for his headache, he remembered that he drank a lot at yesterday's banquet.

(…So when did I go back to my room…?)

Judging by his surroundings, he was definitely at his own room in his lord's castle. He always used this room when he stayed overnight at the castle or when he rearranged documents and such.

However, he still could not remember how he managed to go back to his room on his own.

"Hm…"

Just as Kuranosuke tilted his head, he heard a small voice at his side. He immediately stiffened. His gaze turned fearfully at the voice, and there he found a 'woman'.

"…!?" Confirming the woman next to him, Kuranosuke jolted into the air and unconsciously cried, "UWA!"

Why, why.

"Why was 'that woman' sleeping together with him!?"

Laying beside him was one woman.

A short, black-haired girl.

She calmly sleep on at his side, softly breathing in and out in short intervals.

Taking in at this spectacle, he went completely ballistic.

Kuranosuke wasn't a young child nor was he stupid to understand the meaning when two people of similar ages and different sex sleep on the same bed at night.

(Why!? Why is the woman here! ! ?)

He clenched his head and groaned into his mind.

Trying to follow his memory from last night, he soon hit a small wall that stopped the memory short.

(…I can't remember…)

He felt an impulse to punch the last night him for this predicament.

He knew full well that his whole body paled.

Nervously, he took one more look at Kasane.

She was still a resident of the dream world.

He began to think.

There wasn't a single memory he could remember from last night.

However, they certainly spent the night together on his bed. It doesn't mean that nothing happened that night.

He's a man and this is a woman.

What was important was to find out if there was "consent" or "not".

If memory serves him right, either way this means that he and this woman became "lovers".

It could be that he forced her here and raped her.

He finally understood that she may resent him.

(….—Once she wakes up, How will she look at me?)

He was suddenly seized with uneasiness. She's going to despise him. She might never smile at him again, the worry eroded his heart into black matter.

"Unnn…?"

As Kasane started to shift and open her eyes, Kuranosuke felt his heart shrieking.

"…Nna…?"

Still half-asleep, she muttered blankly as she met his gaze.

As his beat beat furiously against his chest, Kuranosuke waited for Kasane's reaction.

In her large, chestnut eyes, he could see the light shine brighter and brighter as she gained consciousness.

…What he was waiting for was—

Rejection?

Or affection?

"…Good morning, Kuranosuke-san."

Kasane greeted him normally.

Widening his eyes, not knowing what was said to him, he went blank for an interval of time before he could try to reply back.

"Ah, not good… My morning chores!"

"O-oi!"

Just as she saw the sunshine from outside, she hurriedly got up from the futon and left his room. He thought of tugging her back, but instead wordlessly withered away.

With his eyes still glued to where Kasane left, Kuranosuke dumbly left his outstretched hand swimming into space.

* * *

When Kuranosuke finally calmed down his heart, he got dressed in his usual clothes and went out of his room.

Proceeding to the kitchen, he found Kasane, who recently finished cleaning the castle, cooking breakfast.

Seeing her happily cooking, Kasane seemed to sparkle in front of his eyes. He felt his breath stop.

…The thought of her being his woman suddenly made the young girl terribly adorable.

Kasane is his… woman.

With the thought echoing in his mind, his face heated up.

This lighthearted girl who is adored by many men was his.

Before he could try to call out to her, Kasane noticed his presence and turned around.

"Kuranosuke-san! What's wrong?" she beamed her usual smile at him.

And just that alone made his heart skip and pound horribly.

"I-it's nothing…"

If he asked what happened last night, she might grow distant with him.

"If it's breakfast then I'm almost finished, so please wait a little bit more okay?"

As she turned around to go back to work, he unknowingly grabbed her slender arm.

"…! !"

"What's wrong?"

Surprised by his actions, Kuranosuke released her arm.

"N-no… Well…"

As Kuranosuke formed inarticulate words, she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

At that moment he felt a strange discomfort.

An incomprehensible, muddy discomfort…

Assuming that Kuranosuke had no other business with her, Kasane said her salutations and returned back to work.

This time he did not pull her back and continued to watch her slim form.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ah, just to let you know, I opened a poll back in my profile page. Click your favorite pairing... If you want :). Anyway I hope everyone has a lovely week. See you next time.


	17. 無自覚関係: Oblivious Relations Part 2

Disclaimer: Today I had some time, so I worked on part two. All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. That's all I have to say now. Enjoy!

* * *

無自覚関係

Oblivious Relations

Part Two

Kuranosuke x Kasane

* * *

"What the hell is going on…?"

No matter how many times he met her after that morning, she only acted normally around him.

As if nothing had happened.

It's like Kasane pretended that that morning's incident had never happened. Her actions greatly perplexed Kuranosuke.

Though he wanted to ask, with the others around (Gorouza and Inuchiyo), it was hard to bring up the subject. So in the end, time had passed by.

(She's acting as if… it didn't happen…?)

If that's the case then he needed to hear an explanation for her behavior.

If he calls out to her, she will only turn around with that smile of hers. She would talk to him in that usual unashamed manner.

He couldn't think of anything else that could have possibly occurred between a man and woman late at night.

(…Could it be that she thinks… that she made a wrong choice* with me…?)

Just as he thought of that, a thick misty haze clouded his heart.

He felt his chest squeeze tightly.

(What do I want to do?)

Truthfully if he had to say it, he was the one in a position to be resented by her.

Kasane is a girl who hasn't married** yet.

Even though he is the youngest of the family, he is from a samurai family. It's bad if she knew what happened.

For someone in his position, this sort of situation is supposed to be convenient for him.

(But why… why…)

The tightening pain in his heart did not lessen; Kuranosuke knitted his brows together.

Each time he came in contact with her, he felt as if he was denying himself.

"—is what happened, Kasane-dono."

"Ehh? That seriously happened?"

With the sound of Kasane's clear voice, Kuranosuke snapped out of his ocean of thoughts.

Nearby he found the figures of Kasane and Gorouza smiling together.

At the sight of Kasane chuckling as if she found Gorouza's story interesting, Kuranosuke found himself to be irritated.

(Why is she smiling to other guys.)

She pretends that incident never happened, but still gets close to other guys like this?

Kasane's smiling face entered his vision.

So this means she sees him as a man who would never take responsibility for what he has done?

She tucked strands of hair behind her ear.

He….

Her eyes crinkled with laughter.

Just what…

**BAM!**

With an abrupt motion, he stood up.

In that moment, Gorouza and Kasane looked at him with surprise.

"Kuranosuke-san?"

She asked him in a curious manner.

Gorouza also frowned, puzzled at Kuranosuke's behavior.

—in the world is he to her!?

He felt his body move on their own accord.

Grabbing her arm, they both left the area.

Though she tried to protest at first due to shock, he furiously snapped, "Just come with me!" and the two of them moved to a different place.

Meanwhile Gorouza, who was left behind, felt that he should have made an objection towards the two retreating figures. However, he then disregarded everything.

* * *

*He says here that she probably thinks that she did an "improper conduct" with him. But that was just awkward to type out so I put in wrong choice. Hopefully the meaning isn't lost…

**Here it says registered for marriage. I'm guessing because most of the marriages during this time were arranged and stuff…

Sorry if there was any confusion. This chapter was quite short, but the next one will be a bit longer. I might upload another chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning, so I hope everyone looks forward to it. Have a nice day!


	18. 無自覚関係: Oblivious Relations Part 3

Disclaimer: Hello again. I hope everyone had a lovely day. Ahem, all credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. Here's the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

無自覚関係

Oblivious Relations

Part Three

Kuranosuke x Kasane

* * *

"Geez… What happened…?"

Still being tugged along by Kuranosuke, she curiously looked at him.

They soon entered a desolate forest.

"Kuranosuke-sa—"

"I!"

He abruptly raised his voice, cutting off her invocation.

As his behavior now was clearly strange, Kasane widened her eyes.

"I-! I'm not someone who doesn't take responsibility for what I've done! Do I look like an irresponsible guy to you!?"

"Huh? Responsibility…?"

Her eyes now enlarged into two splendidly round circles. She could not comprehend what he was saying, which made her blabber out incoherent sentences.

"I-I…! After that morning, I-I didn't know who to mend things over, and my heart was acting up and was seriously annoying, um, why the hell you're acting as if nothing happened!"

He managed to rattle out all of the things from his mind. Kasane became overwhelmed by his energy.

"Acting…? Responsibly? What are you talking about?"

"L-like I said… This morning…"

Kuranosuke prevaricated at her questions.

He couldn't carelessly talk about it with her. It had not be done more cautiously.

And… he still could not remember what happened last night. It's not like he could even explain everything to her.

Taking Kasane into consideration, Kuranosuke turned toward her.

She blankly looked back at him then soon understood, "Ah." She softly raised her voice.

"Could it be that you're… worried about what happened last night?"

He shrank away from her fast straight pitch.

"That's… It's fine, you don't need to worry about anything."

"Wha—!? What'd you mean by that…!"

For a guy like him to lightly abort a girl, who hasn't been a bride yet, isn't a small problem. From the start, an unmarried girl having a relationship with a guy was deeply frowned upon.

A married woman who happened to separate from her spouse for a reason would receive better reception than an unmarried girl who happens to know about men.

It's not like he knew that he was Kasane's first man, but somehow he was confident that she wasn't aware of men in the first place.

"I…"

Take responsibly as a man.

That's why…

Become my…

"W-…wife…!"

Painfully clenching his fists together, Kuranosuke felt his ears redden.

For a second Kasane's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. After a time she stayed that way until she suddenly made a face that looked like she finally understood what he was trying to say.

"You're wrong, Kuranosuke-san! This morning's incident wasn't like that!"

"…Ha? I'm wrong?"

With a forced laugh she looked at him while he blurted out dumbly at her statement.

"…I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to say talk about it to you before, but…. it looks like I should have told you. I'm sorry about that." she bowed her head.

"…'Wouldn't be a good idea'… So something did happen."

"Well… if you say something happen, some did happen… kinda?"

"So doesn't that mean that something did happen last night!?"

"You're wrong! I-I didn't mean it in a weird way! !"

Kasane denied, turning red at his indicating response.

If it's not weird, then what exactly happened?

Fiercely crossing his arms, he glared at the uncertain girl.

"…Kuranosuke-san, you're not going to be angry?"

"Why're you asking that? Are you saying I was angry before?"

"No, it's not like that. Hahaha," she let out a dry laugh. "…Kuranosuke-san, you were rea~lly drunk last night so…" Kasane started to explain. In a irresolute manner he listened to her tale. "Because I didn't drink at all, I was the one who brought you back to your room when you were dead drunk."

"Y-you did?"

"And so, I was just going to leave you on your bed and go back to my room, but then…"

Until then, Kasane's words became unclear.

With short glances, she looked at their surroundings suspiciously before facing him once more.

As he thought, something must had happened. Something that she would hesitate to tell him.

Yesterday's guilty misconduct.

He was now going to fill the blank parts of his memory, he felt himself strain from the tension.

With the truth about to be revealed by Kasane, Kuranosuke earnestly directed his gaze to her chestnut eyes.

"…you grabbed onto my school uniform and begged me not to go like a spoiled child."

"…Ha?" He dumbly blurted out those words.

"Kuranosuke-san is one of those types that acts spoiled when drunk huh. You began pouting when I was going to leave. You kept saying things like 'You should be at my side!' and 'Do you really hate being with me!?', anyway it was so cute and adorable…."

"…! Enough! That's enough! !"

Unable to endure her explanation, Kuranosuke slouched down and restrained from raising his voice. Turning bright red, he covered his face with both hands.

Despite that he didn't remember a second of it and that he was terribly drunk at the time, it still didn't stop Kuranosuke from dying from embarrassment as he heard her story.

"A lot of other things happened, but do you want to hear it?"

"Urgh…!"

On one hand he seriously wanted to know what happened next, but he also didn't want to hear it. These sort of complicated feelings tormented him.

"There's nothing that Kuranosuke-san has to worry about. Kuranosuke is so stubborn, so I thought it's best if I didn't say anything about it…. So that's why I didn't tell you…"

Wryly smiling, Kasane looked back at him.

Kuranosuke, who's face is still bright red, could not return her gaze and awkwardly looked elsewhere.

Seeing that, she crinkled her eyes and smiled.

"Kuranosuke-san, you were thinking a lot about my wellbeing, right? Thank you very much."

"…Tch."

Still frantically avoiding her gaze, his breath hitched as he saw that smile.

"…If something did happen, I don't I'll mind if I become Kuranosuke-san's wife."

Still beaming as she said that, Kuranosuke blushed even more as his face boiled to a higher temperature.

"S-someone like you will never become my bride! Don't get ahead of yourself, you idiot woman!"

"Ahaha, sorry."

Kasane laughed as he desperately tried to object which only made him self-conscious about himself.

After staring at him with that sweet look, she took his larger hand into hers.

Though their physical build weren't that different, but now that she's aware of it, Kuranosuke is certainly, no matter who you look at it, a man.

"If it's Kuranosuke-san, that I feel like we'll create a really nice family."

Hearing that remark from the oblivious Kasane, Kuranosuke spent the following days troubled over the meaning and intention of those words. But that, is a story for another time.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next story I will be translating after this is 逢瀬日和(A Fine Day For A Rendezvous). Then I'll move onto 10 Strays. I might be able to upload again on Sunday, but we'll see what happens then.


	19. 逢瀬日和: A Fine Day For A Rendezvous Part 1

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. Well looks like I made it just in time. Enjoy!

* * *

逢瀬日和

A Fine Day For A Rendezvous

Part One

Gorouza x Kasane

* * *

"Kasane-dono."

"Yes?"

Like any other day Gorouza and Kasane prepared the meals together and just like any other normal day, he naturally called out to her.

Just as she was tasting the miso soup, she met his gaze.

"…Why don't we go out together tomorrow?"

"…Heh?"

* * *

"I see. So you're going out with that Gorouza fellow today huh?"

Nouhime gently said as she helped Kasane into a kimono.

With careful movements, the little girl slide into the clothing.

"Ehehe… Yes."

Leaving Nouhime to help her into her new clothes, Kasane timidly smiled.

"What's this, what's this~? You little~. Making such a sloppy face like that~."

"P-please stop that, Nouhime-sama—!"

Just as Nouhime teased her, Kasane's face turned bright red as she panicked.

"After Gorouza asked you out you came to me asking, 'Please doll me up'. You sure have a cute side to you, don't you?"

Still chuckling, Nouhime then applied white powder over Kasane's face. As Kasane's body was still stiff from embarrassment, she only bashfully lowered her eyes.

It was only yesterday afternoon since Gorouza invited her to go out with him to the city. Apparently Gorouza asked Tono-sama if he could 'lay some groundwork' and, so on that day, the two of them would also be able to have some leisure to spare.

"You better have some fun out there."

Nouhime broadly grinned and patted Kasane's head.

That smile was splendidly lovely.

"…Yes!"

* * *

"Kasane-dono."

After Kasane left Nouhime's room and walked through the castle, she met Gorouza who seemed to wait for her arrival. He too was wearing different clothes for this occasion.

His hair was tied up differently, in a high ponytail, and he was wearing typical male clothing. He certainly looked like he was ready to go out.

Confirming it was her who came up to him, his eyes grew a little wide as he stared at her figure.

"D-do I look… weird…?"

With Gorouza still examining her, Kasane formed a troubled look on her face and returned the gaze to him.

Taken back by her question, he rigidly smiled.

"Of course not! …You look really adorable," Gorouza hurriedly told her.

He looked a little shy just now. It's so strange, Kasane always saw him to be womanly, but at times like these, he acts like a young man of his age.

"Gorouza-san also looks really cool!"

Looking at his form, she, without any deceit, complimented him.

The kimono, that had many fine details etched onto it, truly suited him well.

"Thank you very much."

Gorouza amiably smiled back at her. His smile made her heart beat a little faster.

The light feeling from Gorouza enveloped Kasane, but soon faded away.

He is a gentle, calm, and beautiful man. He's also terribly kind-hearted; it's weird if someone doesn't fall in love with him. However, Kasane felt that she was incompatible with him and so she never intended to tell him her thoughts*.

Just being by his side like this… Talking to him like this satisfied her.

"Well then, shall we go?" On the spur of the moment, Gorouza offered and lead the way.

She loosely nodded.

This… is a date isn't it?

Pushing down the impetuous thoughts that rushed into her mind, Kasane quickened her pace to catch up to Gorouza's side.

For him this is just one of his many acts of kindness.

Isn't it suffocating to do work all the time? Why don't we go to the nearby town for relaxation? He invited her like that.

This person was the one who worried about her wellbeing the most.

When fighting, he would be the one by her side, protecting her. When doing her daily chores around the castle, he would come around to help her, even though he's bombarded with things to do as well.

And just like now, he would help her have a day of leisure.

…He's such a nice person.

For him she must be like a little sister whom he can't leave alone.

Something like that makes her happy, but all sorts of complicated feelings also sprang up.

But Kasane understood that she shouldn't wish for anything else.

That's why it's fine. This distance.

She's thankful for all the things he's done for her.

"Ah, please wait a minute!"

"…?"

When they passed near her room, she left his side and went in.

Though confused, Gorouza patiently waited for her.

Soon enough, she appeared out of her room with a sword in her hand.

"Ok, let's go!"

While Kasane happily grinned, Gorouza wrinkled his brow.

"Kasane-dono."

"Yes?"

He plucked the sword out of her hand. She dazedly looked up at him.

"Go-gorouza-san…?"

"This isn't necessary, right?"

He placed the sword back into her room. Still puzzled, she curiously looked at him.

"Today I wished you to enjoy your day off like any other normal girl, just like any girl who doesn't know how to use a sword…"

"…"

As Gorouza explained in a meek tone, Kasane widened her eyes.

Gorouza always was the one who cared about her wellbeing.

And he would always worry about her.

To the girl who knows how to fight with a sword.

Each time when she tried to create a place for herself in this era, she knew he made a sorrowful face.

Even though it's not his fault, she knew he blamed himself, "If I was more reliable…"…He is seriously a gentle and warm person.

She felt a warm feeling spread through her chest.

"…I understand! I'm sorry about that! It was thoughtless of me to bring a sword on a outing like this!"

In order to hide this blurred emotion, she hurriedly patched words together.

"I'm sorry for making you listen to my selfish request," he irrelevantly apologized.

"You're wrong! It's not Gorouza-san's fault!"

Bewildered by her words, he looked down at her. Wishing that he wouldn't look at her like that, she gave him a big smile.

"I was really looking forward to go out with you today so…!"

Hearing those words, relief came back to his face.

"…So, I would like to leave with you now," Kasane continued.

Gorouza happily smiled back.

* * *

So there's part one. This one's a little bit long, so... GorouzaxKasane fans rejoice! ...I guess? Well, I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible.


	20. 逢瀬日和: A Fine Day For A Rendezvous Part 2

Disclaimer: I'm seriously sorry that this update was delayed. I had a lot of projects and tests to do lately... yeah, it's going to be difficult to continue this every week. For this, I apologize. However, do not worry. I don't plan to abandon this project. Ahem. All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ.

* * *

逢瀬日和

A Fine Day For A Rendezvous

Part Two

Gorouza x Kasane

* * *

"Mu."

"Huh~? Where are you two goin'~?"

"Ah. Inuchiyo-san, Kuranosuke-san."

Just as Gorouza and Kasane approached the main gate, they caught the sight of Inuchiyo and Kuranosuke, who seemed to be in the middle of work.

"Actually-…"

"The two of us are planning to go out on a friendly outing to town."

Before Kasane could explain, Gorouza interrupted and placed himself in front of her. With a very fine smile, he stressed the 'two of us' and 'friendly' to Kuranosuke and Inuchiyo.

Both of them knitted their brows.

"Why only Gorouza and Katane! What about us!?"

"...What the hell is going on, Gorouza."

As if he was trying to obstruct their way, he cross-examined Gorouza.

While Kasane was nervously looking back and forth between the two men, Gorouza kept on a refreshing face.

"...Even if you ask, it's just as you see, a rendezvous. I was finally able to gain a day off from our lord. It would be thoughtless of you two to get in my way, so please don't be a hinderance.

"Rendezvous!?"

Inuchiyo and Kuranosuke bristled with anger.

Meanwhile Kasane was left pondering, "...What's a rendezvous?"

"Oi Gorouza, come here for a bit!"

"That's right, that's right!"

"Eh! Ah, eh!? Go-gorouza-san!?"

"I'll be fine, Kasane-dono. No need to worry."

Grabbing his shoulders, the two boys dragged him to a different place, leaving a clueless Kasane all to herself.

* * *

"...Oi! What's the meaning of this, Gorouza!"

"...Uu~. Gorouza's not fair…"

Making sure that Kasane couldn't hear their conversation, Kuranosuke and Inuchiyo released their full irritation onto their companion.

"You planned this for a long time, didn't you? You shouldn't get a head start!"

"That's right, that's right! Didn't we all decide not to monopolize Katane!?"

Even as the two continued to loudly complain, Gorouza's expression remained serene.

"...Well then, let me ask you, Kuranosuke. Just a while ago when you became dead drunk Kasane-dono slept next to you that entire night, am I correct?"

At his remark, Kuranosuke's shoulders shrugged.

"...And Inuchiyo. If my memory serves me right, when you caught a cold, didn't Kasane-dono take care of you all day?"

This time it was Inuchiyo's turn to jump and avert his gaze.

"...You two made pretty good memories when I wasn't there, didn't you?"

By now the two of them were too afraid to look at his form.

Underneath that gentle smile is a force they shouldn't reckon with.

"Therefore, you two have no right to blame me, right?"

"..."

The two of them had nothing else to say.

An unpleasant silence reigned the area.

"With this, I shall take my leave. I shouldn't keep Kasane-dono waiting… Good day."

he said with an e~xtra bright smile. With it came a faint dark aura that wouldn't accept any objections.

* * *

"Forgive me, Kasane-dono! I'm sorry for making you wait…"

Now away from Kuranosuke and Inuchiyo, he hurried over to Kasane, his attitude from before changed as he sincerely apologized to her.

"N-no! I'm fine! More importantly, what happened with Kuranosuke-san and Inuchiyo-san...? If something's wrong then we should probably..."

"Of course not! It's not nothing that serious!"

"Eh."

As his voice unconsciously grew louder, Kasane jumped back in surprise.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry for getting too excited….! Those two didn't have any business with us so everything is fine."

He frantically formed a gentle smile as he apologized and lead her outside.

Though Kasane didn't seemed to be convinced by his explanation, she followed after him.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I will try to upload another chapter by tomorrow. So everyone, have a very nice week!


	21. 逢瀬日和: A Fine Day For A Rendezvous Part 3

Disclaimer: Urgh, sorry for the late delay. I got sick and then I was then thrown into projects and tests. Yeah... it was a rough week. Ahem. All credit goes to Shingo Nanami and フクロウ. I'm sure everyone knows that though, right? Enjoy!

* * *

逢瀬日和

A Fine Day For A Rendezvous

Part Three

Gorouza x Kasane

* * *

"It's so good~!"

Kasane bit into the dango. She relished in the soft and sweet exquisite taste of the snack.

"Thank goodness. This shop just opened recently and it has such a good reception, so I was thinking that I should bring our lord here." Gorouza remarked as he sipped hot tea next to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Seeing him say that with a gentle smile, she felt her cheeks redden.

"It's hard for a man to come here by himself, after all." He stiffly chuckled. Now that he said that, she noticed how there were many young couples around them. With that realization, she began to feel flustered.

Seeing her reaction, Gorouza broadly smiled.

(...I wonder if everyone else sees us as a couple as well…)

Hiding her embarrassment, she stuffed the dango into her mouth.

She thought it would be nice if they thought that way, but on the other hand, they may not even see them that way either.

...It's most likely they'll see her as his little sister.

Just from that small selfish thought, she felt depressed.

After all a beautiful young man like him would never notice her.

"Kasane-dono?"

Worried, he called out to her.

She jumped, blurting out, "It's nothing!" to gloss things over.

"Well then, I'll go ahead and pay, so please wait here."

"Eh! B-but I feel bad if you do that…!"

"Please don't embarrass a man for doing his duty."

Just as Kasane tried to weakly persuade him out of it, Gorouza took control and paid the owner.

And her guilt piled up.

* * *

"Gorouza-san! This is amazing!"

Now full with energy, she excitedly looked at the various shops around them.

Observing this heartwarming scene, his features relaxed.

The two of them continued to stroll among the wooden buildings of the small town.

The place was bustling with different shops and many people.

There weren't just shops around this area, if you were to walk a little more, there awaited a forest of trees tinted in the color of autumn.

(...I'm glad that she's having fun…)

Gorouza softly exhaled.

Truthfully he felt that he was a bit too forceful when he brought her out here.

However, his heart felt relieved that she was enjoying this outing.

Her gratification is very straightforward and honest.

The landscape that he's familiar with always feels new and fresh when he's with her.

Nothing has really changed, it's only that she was such a marvelous girl.

The way she bustles about the place was akin to a small puppy, while her pleasant attachment to people reminded him of a cat.

Gorouza knew there are plenty of people other than him who would want to see her delighted face.

"Kasane-dono?"

Just as he realized that Kasane was no longer by his side, Gorouza panicked.

He hurriedly turned around and searched for her through through the crowd, but couldn't catch sight of her anywhere.

"Kasane-dono!?"

He looked all around him once more; still he couldn't find her.

That's when he remembered.

Since she's been by his side all this time, suspicious gangs haven't picked a fight with them, but now that she's all alone, she'll be in great trouble.

It's dangerous for a young girl to walk all by herself.

Not to mention, she doesn't have a sword with her.

"Kasane-dono!"

Without another thought, he dashed through the crowd.

* * *

Eh... I'll have to see how my week works out, but I'll try to upload another chapter by next week. Until then, I hope everyone has a lovely week. Don't get sick!


End file.
